This Included
by Halen.Emmett.McCarty4Eternaty
Summary: Bella's two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, are returning to Forks after being away for two years at college. Bella attempts to hide her home life from her two adoring brothers, but seems to be failing when the brother of Emmett's girlfriend spots a bruise on her. Non-graphic rape in this story!
1. Chapter 1

_**This Included**_

_Twilight fanfic_

**Warnings:** _Abuse, and non-graphic rape_

**Rating:** _M – for abuse and non-graphic rape_

**Summary:** _Bella's two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, are returning to Forks after being away for two years at college. Bella attempts to hide her home life from her two adoring brothers, but seems to be failing when the brother of Emmett's girlfriend spots a bruise on her. Non-graphic rape in this story!_

* * *

_**Isabella Swan**_

Attempting to scrub at the bathroom tiles faster, I can hear the engine of the police car that Father drove. I'm trying to make these tiles shine like Father likes them, but the stain just won't go away!

I'm trying not to cry, as I know nothing good will come of it if Father had a bad day at the station. It just seems like this solution wasn't going to work on this big black spot.

I can hear the door slam after Father came into the house. ''Isabella! Where are you pumpkin?'' Father calls to me from downstairs, his voice light and happy.

Perhaps he was in a good mood today, and I wouldn't be struck. With this hope in mind, I leap to my feet, leaving the wash cloth on the side of the bucket to rush out of the bathroom, down the stairs, and into the waiting arms of my smiling father.

''There you are!'' Father exclaims happily and hugging me gently as he planted a warm kiss on the top of my head. ''I have a surprise for you, Bella.'' Father says with a large lopsided smile.

I can remember those smiles since my childhood. Father had always come home with that same smile when Jasper and Emmett – my two older brothers – were living in Father's house, along with Mother. But ever since Jasper and Emmett had moved out of the house for college two years ago, Father and Mother began changing rapidly.

Father drank that alcohol that altered his personality in ways I can't comprehend. When he drinks: he is violent with me. Father says it's because I'm a bad child, and I need punished for driving my brother's away from home with my selfishness. Father does many things when he is drunk, as well. Many times I had pleaded with him to stop, and for Mother to help me, but she doesn't and neither does he.

Mother was angry all the time. She never smiles and have family time with Father and I anymore. That made Father mad, saying I drove Mother away with my selfishness and my want for attention. Mother ignores me, and when she does see me: she would hit me, making Father very angry with Mother. Telling her that she has no right to hit me as it was the Father's job to discipline the child. When Father would do bad things with me when he drinks; Mother would walk away and not listen to my pleads for help, and for her to stop Father.

My brothers are very different from our mother and father.

Emmett is the oldest of us three, being twenty years old. He was always happy. He always smiles widely with his mischievous grin that always gets him into trouble. Emmett was carefree, and enjoys sports, video games, and is good in school with his high grades.

Jasper is the second oldest, being nineteen years old. He is the more responsible one, taking after our father in that aspect. He was the one who had to watch over Emmett and myself, but he had never seemed to mind. Jasper is calm and collected, and loves to read and study.

I love my two brothers, even though they were far away at college. When they left, I lost myself. They had promised to come back to me, but it had been two years already. I know that I had run them off with my selfishness and need to have attention.

''What is it, Father?'' I ask with some curiousness in my small voice.

Father gives another lopsided smile. ''Your brothers are in town! They're back from college, and staying with their girlfriends at their house. It's just outside of Forks, actually,'' He pets my head, ''They called me at the station, and asked for you to come over for the weekend.'' Father says happily.

I give a big smile this time, making Father laugh a very light sound like when Jasper and Emmett used to live with us.

''Really? Am I able to go? I haven't finished cleaning, though. I can't leave it undone.'' I say and feel just a little down. I want to see them, but the chores have to be done.

Father waves his hand dismissively. ''Your mother can do those chores. I want you to go have fun with your brothers, and be a good girl. Go pack a duffel with clothes and anything you need for your three day weekend, honey.'' Father says and ushers me upstairs before he goes into the kitchen for a soda.

I go into my small bedroom and look for my duffel in my closet. I find my purple star duffel, and put it on my bed before I go to my white dressers for some clothes. I take three pairs of bra and underwear, shirts and pants, and socks. I must new clothes everyday as Father says a new day means new clothes. I fold them neatly into my bag before I go into the bathroom for my toothbrush, floss, shampoo, and hair brush. I like being clean, and I grab my lotion before I could forget about it. I put it all organized inside my duffel as I thought of bringing my newest book that Father had gifted me with last week for being a good girl. I wasn't finished reading it, and I might want to read it later tonight when I won't sleep. I don't like sleeping at night, and I usually won't sleep. I have bad dreams and I don't want to disturb the family that Jasper and Emmett are staying with now. It would be rude to wake them up with my screams of terror. The memories of Father forcing himself on me still haunt me. The solution: don't sleep. It was very simple, and I can do it easily.

I grab my shoes that are in my closet that I decided to wear for my weekend with my brothers, and put them on quickly. I sling the strap to the duffel over my shoulder as I walk out of my room, closing the door behind me, and walking down the stairs with Father waiting by the front door with a can of soda, and a smile.

''All ready, pumpkin?'' Father asks me and opens the door so I can walk out to the spare car that Father drove off duty.

''Yes, Father. I have my things together.'' I tell him.

''Good.''

Father opens the back door to the car and I put my duffel in first before I get in as well and buckle my seat belt. I don't sit up front, as it isn't safe for children. I was fifteen, but I was still a child. I made childish mistakes, so I was a child. I had much to learn. After Father closes my door, he gets into the driver's seat and starts the car.

Father backs out of the driveway and starts driving in the direction of the house that Jasper and Emmett are at, I guess. I don't know directions. Father knew them, so I would just sit and relax as I look out the window to gaze at the passing scenery. Forks was a very beautiful place to be in. It was green, oh so green. It was cloudy all the time, and cold, but it was a wonderful place to be. I was born here, as was Jasper and Emmett. This was home.

The radio is on a low volume as Father doesn't like loud music in the car. He says it distracts a driver when the music is loud, so he keeps it low. He's the chief of police, so he must be careful and abide by the law he says. I don't complain. I just like hearing Father hum to the music and watch the passing scenery.

It takes maybe ten minutes to get to the house that Jasper and Emmett were at, and it was very large. It was white, and must be at least four stories high. It had many windows, and plants around the house with the long driveway. Father pulls into the log dirt driveway until he comes up to an opening with the font porch visible.

Father turns to me and hands me a piece of paper. ''This is my cell number, Bells. I want you to call if you need something, or if you want to come home, okay? I will always answer for you.'' Father promises.

I unbuckle my seat belt to give Father a kiss on his smooth shaven cheek before getting out of the car with my duffel. He may do bad things when he drinks, but he was still my father and I love him. When I close the door to the car, I see a blonde man come out of the house with a smile. I look to Father who waves his hands at me in his ''go on'' move as he smiles. He knows I'm shy and I don't go up to people without a push or a big shove. I let out a breath before walking up to the man who gave a soft smile.

''Hello, You must be Bella; Emmett and Jasper's sister. My name is Carlisle Cullen.'' He introduces himself. I notice he has very bright blue eyes, and he is tall, muscular, and has this calm aura around him. Something that wills me to calm my self. He is wearing a work shirt, and I assume that he must have gotten off work.

I give a shy smile. ''Yes, Sir. My names Bella. It's a pleasure to meet you.'' I tell him, causing him to give me another smile.

He reaches for my duffel. ''Let me take this and you come inside. It's quite cold outside.''

''Thank you, Sir.'' I say and enter the house with a look back to my Father who turned the car around so he could leave.

''You can call me Carlisle, Bella. Your brothers do all the time, and I don't mind it one bit.''

I nod in acceptance and toe off my shoes, leaving them at the front door so I wouldn't track dirt into the lovely house that was so wide open and pretty.

''Your house is beautiful.'' I tell him and keep my hands clasped together in front of me.

Carlisle chuckles as he holds the duffel strap in his large hand. ''Thank you, Bella. Just head up these stairs here, and you'll make it to the first floor. I believe your brothers are in the kitchen waiting for you.'' Carlisle says.

I give a smile and begin to climb up the carpeted stairs softly and quietly. I had learned to walk quietly up stairs after Jasper and Emmett left the house. When I made it to the top, I take a look around the large room where a small black haired, blue-eyed teenage girl skips up to me with a chirpy smile.

''Hi! I'm Alice! You must be Bella, Jasper and Emmett's little sister! I've heard so much about you, and I was hoping you would be able to come today! Jasper has been talking non-stop about you!'' Alice says very quickly.

''Um, hello, Alice. Yes, I'm Bella.'' I tell her with a shy smile and quietly.

Alice squeals happily and gives me a hug. I refrained from flinching and making a sound as she touches a wound on my back.

''Alice! Let go of her!''

Alice pouts as she lets go and turns her eyes to the form of Jasper.

I look at Jasper who had on a calm smile as he stands with one hand in his jean pocket. His honey blonde hair is curly, with his dark brown eyes having that same look in them that I remember, along with his tan skin. He is tall, at six foot three, and is well muscled and more lean that Emmett is.

I can't help that smile that grew on my face as Jasper walked over and gave a look at Alice before wrapping his arms around me. I hug him back tightly, making him chuckle.

''I've missed you, baby girl. You've gotten taller.'' Jasper mummers into my hair and plants a kiss on my head.

Jasper hugs me gently, like always. He was always very gentle with me, like Emmett was. It's how they are, and I never minded it.

''I missed you too, Jasper.'' I tell him and regrettably release him as he steps back and watches as Carlisle puts my duffel by a case of stairs.

''I'll take that up in a few minutes, Carlisle.'' Jasper says and puts his arm around my waist to lead me somewhere with Alice skipping ahead of us happily.

I realize that we have walked into the kitchen were Emmett was sitting, eating a bowl of cereal as he spoke to a blonde girl. She had long, curly blonde hair like Carlisle, and the same bright blue eyes. She is tan, tall, and has a model's body.

''Yo, bro. Say hello to your baby sister.'' Jasper orders and flicks the back of Emmett's head.

Emmett immediately turns around with his brown eyes wide with excitement. His curly dark brown hair was shorter than I remember, but he was just as large, muscled, and tan. Emmett was about six foot five in height, and seemed very intimidating, but he was my teddy bear of a brother. He was soft hearted, and loves being with Jasper and I.

''Belly!'' Emmett exclaims and jumps up to pick me up carefully in a hug.

I wrap my arms around his neck and I feel that smile grow on my face at touching Emmett again.

''Hi, Emmy!'' I say and Emmett places me back on the ground, grin still in place like Jasper's was.

''You get taller, baby?'' Emmett asks and uses his hand to measure me to his own body.

I laugh quietly. ''Only a half inch I think.''

''Only?'' Emmett scoffs and rolls his eyes.

He turns his eyes to the blonde girl that was smiling at us. ''Bella, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend. Alice is Jasper's girl. Rose's brother is somewhere upstairs. His name's Edward.'' Emmett tells me before pointing to an auburn haired women who walks in with Carlisle.

''This is Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife, and Rose and Edward's mother. And I bet you've met Carlisle already at the door.'' Jasper says in his soft voice as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. I keep the wince inside at his touching another wound.

I nod. ''It's wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Cullen.'' I say softly.

Esme gives a big smile. She has curly auburn hair, green eyes, and the same tan skin. She was tall like Carlisle was, and seems just as nice.

''Call me Esme, Bella. It's a pleasure to have you here. I know Jasper and Emmett have missed you very much.'' Esme tells me kindly.

I give another smile. I have missed them as well. No one will ever know how much I missed my dear brothers.

''Hell yes we have! College is boring.'' Emmett whines.

''Language, Emmett!'' Jasper hissed and hits Emmett across the head. ''Don't curse in front of Bella.''

Emmett looks sheepish as I giggle at this normal behavior.

''My bad, baby girl. Don't tell mom and dad I cursed okay? I might get arrested for it.'' Emmett says sarcastically. Rosalie and Alice laugh as do Carlisle and Esme.

I nod in acceptance. ''Got it, Em.'' I tell him seriously.

Emmett snickers. Jasper lets a grin on his face.

''I say let him get arrested. A night in jail is what he needs.'' Alice states and skips by. ''Edward! Get your butt down here and greet the company! Don't make me come up there!'' She yells, and I force myself to not jump like a spooked horse.

Jasper must have felt my tenseness as he steps behind me to lay his chin on my head like normal.

''Edward's harmless unless you give him a bat. He plays baseball for his high school.'' Jasper says softly.

I giggle again.

''Well, Bella. Would you like something to eat? We already ate dinner, but I'd be glad to make you something.'' Esme asks me.

I shake my head. I didn't want her to go to any troubles this weekend for me. I would just eat when Jasper and Emmett ate tomorrow. ''No thank you, Esme. I'm not hungry. I ate before coming.'' I let the lie slip off my tongue.

Emmett and Jasper take a look at me with suspicious looks. They always knew when I lied somehow. But I didn't want to trouble anyone.

''Did mom eat with you?'' Emmett asks curiously and with a dubious tone as he took the window seat and let his eyes rake over me.

I shake my head. I haven't seen Mother since yesterday. ''I ate by myself.''

''What did you eat?''

''A sandwich. I didn't want anything else.'' I tell Emmett who was beginning to play the twenty question game with me. Emmett always asked me questions when he didn't believe me. Mostly when I lied.

Jasper must have given Emmett a look because he showed his hands.

''Alright. I guess we can feed you later then. No more brother bear.'' Emmett says with a grin.

I let a breath out softly. Jasper must have known not to go into this subject. He was always smart like that.

Carlisle chuckled softly and handed a soda to me. ''Well, if you're not hungry, at least drink this. Jasper says this is your favorite type.'' He says and takes a seat on a chair at the table.

I look at the Dr Pepper soda, and knew that he was right, this was my favorite. ''Thank you, Carlisle.'' I thank him and crack it open with Emmett eying my hand for some reason.

It looked like he was going to say something, but he was interrupted by someone entering the kitchen.

He was tall, tan, and had bright green eyes like Esme. He had messy reddish hair and he was glaring daggers into Alice's head who was humming as she sat next to Rosalie.

''Bella, this is Edward, Carlisle and Esme's son, and Rosalie's brother. He's a senior in high school at Forks.'' Jasper says softly as he has his hands on my shoulders gently, standing behind me. ''Edward, this is our baby sister: Bella.'' He tells Edward who looks to me with a softer expression.

''Hello, Bella. Sorry for glaring. Alice interrupted my studying.'' Edward says with steel as he glares again at Alice who shrugs.

''Guests are more important.''

''Will you move out already, Alice? Stay off my floor!'' Edward says and tries to not laugh.

''Never! I live here to annoy the crap out of you!'' Alice says with enthusiasm and a wide smile with Carlisle chuckling at them like this was normal behavior. I wondered if they didn't punish their children in this house. Father says it's what good parents do, but Carlisle and Esme seem to be good parents, taking in Alice, Jasper and Emmett, even thought they aren't related to them.

''The language usage, Alice.'' Jasper says to her with a grin.

''Oops!'' Alice says sheepishly.

''Is dad still heavy on the language around her? She's fifteen, not five.'' Emmett asks Jasper with a sigh.

Jasper sighs and I look up to him who had on his; _''we'll talk later face.''_

''Let it go, Em. Just watch the language, please. Why don't we go upstairs and talk alright? We have to catch up two years worth of your life, baby.'' Jasper says and give me a gentle nudge to the door way where Emmett has hopped into, making me giggle at my bear of a brother hopping.

''This your bag, baby girl?'' Emmett asks and picks up my duffel at my nod. ''Good. To the fourth floor!'' Emmett says happily and dashes up the stairs two at a time.

I look at the stairs and then to Jasper who had on a soft look as he looks to me. ''Fourth floor?'' I ask him softly, not wanting to complain, but my legs did hurt from my trip down the stairs two days ago.

Jasper chuckled. ''Come on, baby. It seems like a lot, but it's not. Emmett's half way there already.''

I let a smile slide on my face as I begin climbing the stairs slowly and gently with Jasper behind me.

* * *

_Here's your first chapter! I think I'm going to to try and keep going with what I have in mind._

_Be warned: This is my first time using second person. I feel I will suck at it, but I want to try it out! A writer must try new things :) _

_Please feel free to review, and tell me what you think!_

_-Halen McCarty_


	2. Chapter 2

_**This Included**_

_Twilight fanfic_

**Warnings:** _Abuse, and non-graphic rape_

**Rating:** _M – for abuse and non-graphic rape_

**Summary:** _Bella's two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, are returning to Forks after being away for two years at college. Bella attempts to hide her home life from her two adoring brothers, but seems to be failing when the brother of Emmett's girlfriend spots a bruise on her. Non-graphic rape in this story!_

* * *

_**Jasper Swan**_

''Emmett, turn those lights off.'' I order my brother softly and continue my rocking motion while I hold my mumbling baby sister.

Emmett rolls off his bed to turn off the bathroom light so Bella can sleep better in my bed. I'm leaning up against the headboard in my king sized bed as Bella lay into my chest, dozing off slowly, under the covers with me. It was well past midnight and Bella had resisted sleeping for a few hours now. She is very adamant on staying awake, but I can see those dark circles under her beautiful brown eyes. She needs sleep.

In just two years time; Bella seems to be older, yet so much younger. She is very small still, and I didn't know why. I didn't trust Charlie's words on her being completely healthy. I can't trust Renee's either. Both of them are on my _''do not trust list''._ I have hated being away from Bella for so long. It killed me everyday, as it did Emmett who was now looking at us with worry shinning in his brown eyes as he lay in his own king bed on the other side of the room. When Em, Rose, and I came back from college; we had asked Carlisle if Bella was able to come over for a few days to be with us. I had missed her so much, and Carlisle must have known that.

I can feel Bella begin to stir again, and I keep up the rocking motion as I shush her, willing her to keep relaxed like she was now, and drift off some more. I want her to sleep, and this technique used to work on her when she was younger. It also worked when she was thirteen and she would sleep in my and Emmett's room. Right now shouldn't be any different, so why is she fighting it so much?

''Hush, baby. Relax.'' I whisper to her and rub her back very gently.

I took notice only seconds after seeing her again, that she favored her back. I think she must have hurt it somehow, but I didn't know when or how. Emmett had taken notice of a bruise on her hand and arm in the kitchen, but I had to stop him from calling out on it. I didn't want to cause a scene with Carlisle and Esme, and the girls and Edward there. This was something that we were able to keep in private between blood siblings. Bella hadn't said anything on the bruise; only that she fell. But Bella wasn't klutzy at all. How did she get those nasty bruises? She even went into the bathroom to change; something she had never done before. Bella had always been comfortable in her underwear with me and Em around. It was just us after all. I did want to check her back to see if she is hurt somewhere else, but Bella denied it heavily; only saying she was fine.

Why was Bella hiding something from me? She hadn't done that before. Not to me or Em. She was an open book to us, and she had always said what was on her mind and happening with her. Now she wouldn't even talk about Charlie or Renee. It made me wonder what was happening to my baby sister.

I look down to Bella to see that she is still fighting sleep. I keep up my rocking and pick up my phone to text Carlisle and ask him to bring something for Bella. I knew that my baby girl was tired, but for some odd reason she wouldn't sleep. She must have known that if she kept still long enough: she would fall asleep. So I saw that to keep herself awake, she was opening her eyes every few seconds to make sure she wouldn't sleep.

''Baby go to sleep. We'll be here tomorrow. We're not going nowhere, but you have to sleep.'' I whisper to her.

But Bella Swan being the stubborn girl she was, wasn't listening to me. She tried to shift herself, but I made sure to keep my arms locked around her gently as to not hurt her but to make sure she wouldn't move. I knew she have had to be dead tired to let out that low whine of hers as she settled back into my chest and fought to keep her eyes open.

''Baby girl, you gotta sleep.'' Emmett states softly as he changed his channel to a soft, calming music station on the television.

I let out a sigh as Bella popped open those tired, bleary eyes of hers after a minute or two. She had almost been there...

There was a soft knock on the door before Carlisle comes in the room with his bath robe on, and a needle. Carlisle had the sympathetic look in his eyes as he came over and took the cap off the needle.

''How long has she been fighting?'' Carlisle asks me softly.

I shielded Bella's view of the needle that Carlisle swiftly injected into her arm that she tried to shy away from.

''Hours. I tried resting with her at nine as Charlie said it was her bedtime and wanted her to keep on that schedule. She wouldn't stay down at all. Always finding the littlest excuse to get up and move around until I forced her down into the bed with me. Emmett turned the lights off to help her, but she kept opening her eyes to fight it off, and then Emmett put the music on a few minutes ago. She was almost asleep, but then she popped her eyes open again.'' I explained in detail.

Carlisle gave a nod. He knew of my fear of Bella being alone in the house with only Charlie and Renee there, and he wishes to help. But I know I can't help Bella if she won't cooperate. Having two years worth of conditioning of any kind would be hard to break if something had happened. I just didn't trust Charlie or Renee in anyway. Emmett didn't either. It wasn't in him to trust the shady character of the odd Renee and he wasn't fooled by the mask Charlie had on. But Bella didn't know better honestly. She was so naïve and innocent; she put her trust in almost everyone. I had desperately wanted to take Bella with Em and I when we went to college, but it was fruitless. Even if we had been able to: Charlie would never have let her go.

''Does she suffer from insomnia?'' Carlisle asks as he caps the needle and places it into his bath robe before looking at me.

I shake my head. ''Charlie hasn't said anything about it. He gave her his cell number to call if she needed anything, or if she wanted to go home, but when I asked him about it, he just said she was being stubborn.'' I tell him.

I look to Bella to see that she was now fully asleep, so I lay her down on her side of the bed – near the wall so she couldn't leave the bed without me really knowing, or fall off the bed – and pull the covers up to shoulders.

Carlisle made a hum.

Emmett took a look at us as he rubbed his face. ''Did we set him off or something? Will he do anything to her?'' Em asks. ''I mean; if Charlie and Renee are really doing something to her, wouldn't us calling him and asking about her sleeping habits tick him off for her being 'stubborn'?'' He used his hands to make quotes around the word stubborn.

''Perhaps. The only thing you can really do is keep her away from him until you have valuable proof of child abuse.''

I look to Bella and pull the covers down before pulling her shirt up, revealing a mess of black, blue, green, and purple bruises, cuts that looked almost infected, and just plain painful.

I look back to Carlisle's angry face at the sight of my baby sister's back. Emmett came over to look as well and the look I gave him must have halted him form going on that killing spree he most likely wanted to go on right now. His eyes hold that promise in them.

''Proof enough, Carlisle? Her wrist is bruised as well. Along with her hand. Like someone grabbed her too hard. I think her shoulders are bruised too.'' I tell him in a whisper.

I feel so bad about this. I was the one who insisted on going away to college for at least two years with Em. He wanted to stay with Bella as did I, but we had to further our education the best we could. I had swore to Bella that I would come back for her, and I have come back. Just most likely too late.

''Photographing this is the best thing to do right now. Emmett, go get Edward and tell him to bring me his camera.'' Carlisle orders.

Emmett nodded and left the room to the level below us to get Edward who was most likely sleeping as it was Thursday – er Friday – and he had school to go to in the morning,

''Bella will freak if she knows I found out, Carlisle. I've already lied once to her. I can't do it again.'' I tell him seriously as I gaze at the contorted mess that was my sweet baby sister's small, fragile back.

''You've lied to her? You said you have never lied to Bella, Jazz.'' Carlisle says with some confusion as he removes Bella's shirt carefully.

''Are you even looking at her back, Carlisle?'' I ask him with disbelief as I get up from the bed to go into the bath room for the peroxide and some cotton. ''I promised her that I would watch over her, and make sure she was safe and happy. Being abused isn't safe and happy.'' I inform him and set the peroxide on the desk table with the cotton as Emmett comes back into the room with the camera.

''Lights on?'' Emmett asks.

''Yes, Em. Turn them on., She's out like a light'' I tell him with a scoff.

Emmett turns the light on and walks over to Carlisle to hand him the camera so he could begin taking those infernal pictures that I wanted to take away and burn. I desperately want to go over to Charlie and Renee's to ask what they had done to my baby sister, but I knew that was a very bad move to make right now. If Bella didn't know, they shouldn't know just yet. Not until I was able to take control of this situation fully.

* * *

_**Emmett Swan**_

I will kill him. I swear I will. I used those breathing techniques that Carlisle taught me to calm myself and to not over react to anything. It won't do any good for this situation. Bella has to come first, before everyone else. I hope Rose can understand that. Rose had wanted to meet the famous little sibling of my and Jazz's. Saying they would be really good friends for having something in common: loving me. I thought it was cute. I was thankful that Rose took to Bella right away after seeing her in the kitchen. I wanted to spend some time with her, but I had to spend the quality time with Bella right now. Who knows when I'll see her again thanks to Charlie who says this weekend is the only one she's allowed to stay over. Bella is fifteen, not five. I think she has a say in how long she can be with Jazz and me. I know Jazz won't let her go without a fight, and neither would I. Bella is my baby sibling, as was Jazz. It was my job to protect them, and I have failed already.

Bella is being abused! How could I have not seen this? All those phone calls she made with Charlie right next to her on speaker, guiding her into what to talk about with us with that fake cheerful voice. A baby voice. I'll admit; I treat Bella like she's younger than she is now, but I have always done that. Bella will always be my baby baby sister. She's so innocent, and needs protecting. Hence why Jazz and I call her baby and baby girl all the time. People think it's really weird that we do that with our own sister, but there's no other feelings but familial feeling between us. I would never do that with my own brother or sister. It was sick, twisted, and wrong. I and Jazz would never hurt Bella like that.

I couldn't say anything about Charlie and Renee, but if I ever found out if they had touched her like _that_, I will fucking kill them, and ask questions later. They were our parents, no matter how shitty they where. They shouldn't be touching Bella. I knew that Charlie would never go for us, knowing that we could most likely over power him. Bella wouldn't be able to do that, nor would she even try. Bella doesn't like to fight, or cause trouble with anyone. That was why she never said yes when Esme had asked her if she wanted something to eat tonight: she didn't want to ''burden'' anyone with her own damn needs. Who ever told Bella she was burden was dead when I got my hands on them. I will gladly go to jail for my sister.

I went down the stairs to the level lower than us – Edward's level – and went to his room immediately. I tried to knock lightly, but my anger made me knock just a little rougher than intended. I didn't wait for a reply – like usual – to enter the room. Edward flew up from his bed, making some of his pillows fly off him.

I can't help the words that flew from my mouth – despite the situation.''Damn groundhog.'' I laugh.

Edward gave me a sleepy glare before he rubs his eyes. ''What, Emmett?'' Edward growls. ''It's past midnight.'' He continues when he looks to his alarm clock.

''Look, Ed; Carlisle needs your camera now.'' I cut to the chase.

Edward looks to me with his hair more of a mess than usual, and a very confused look. ''Wha?'' He asks half asleep.

I had to roll my eyes. ''Camera. Carlisle. Now, groundhog.''

Edward sent a glare my way until he points to a shelf that has the camera. I walk over to the shelf and snatch up the camera.

''I'll talk later. Get some sleep.'' I tell him and close his door without another word.

''Damn groundhog.'' I curse, knowing that I will get hell for it in the morning by both Edward and Jasper.

I don't know what Charlie is trying to pull with his _''no cursing''_ rule, and _''bed at nine''_ rule. Can't forget his _''permission to beat''_ rule. Basically telling me and Jazz that we can beat her for anything she did wrong. I would never raise a hand to Bella. Ever. She was too precious to hit, but at the looks of her; she was already hit.

Opening the door to my and Jazz's room, I stop by the light switch. ''Light on?'' I ask Jasper who looks to me.

''Yeah. She's out like a light, Em.'' Jasper scoffs, but it sounds a little forced to me.

I turn on the light and hand the camera to Carlisle's waiting hand before stepping over to my little brother and laying a hand on his shoulder. I know this is a hard blow for him. Bella is everything to Jasper. As much as he loves Alice; Bella is always first. Alice knew that, and she didn't seem to have a problem with it from her looks to Bella in the dining room tonight. We both had wonderful girlfriends, and maybe Bella can now have a proper family with Jazz and I.

Maybe I can get custody? I live in a house, I have money, I have a job. So, why can't I have my baby sister in my custody? I just need more evidence! If I had enough, no matter what Charlie's status is in the law: Custody could be given to me.

Maybe that will work. I have to look into this deeper, but right now: Bella has to come first.

* * *

_**Jasper Swan**_

Bella kept sleeping steadily through the morning hours. She rolled to her back at around four AM, but it didn't last too long because she hissed and turned back to her stomach quickly. I made sure I got a few hours of sleep before Emmett had to get up for work. I was sure that Carlisle was up as well from the fumbling sounds on the level below us due to Edward. Edward really wasn't a morning person, and I was sure that Emmett did something to him from those curses flying from Edward's mouth in our hall when Emmett had to leave the room.

Emmett just came back in the room and he has on a smile as he closes the door to block out Edward's soft curses for something he had done.

''What did you do?'' I mumble out the question, keeping a gentle hold on my baby sister who was shying into my arms in her sleep as she mumbled a few incoherent words.

Emmett lets out a low chuckle as he slid his belt on. ''I called him a groundhog last night when I got the camera, and I cursed at him for fun.'' He tells me with no shame.

I roll my eyes and make a sound in the back of my throat as I hold on to my baby girl who it seems like was trying to wake up, but failing miserably.

''Fight out of Bella's ear shot. She doesn't need violence around her. That was the main reason for her being here remember?'' I remind him.

''Yep. No cursing, no violence. Just like she's fucking five, Jazz.'' Emmett tells me with some bitterness.

I sigh and look at him from over my shoulder. ''I know it sounds terrible, Em, but this is what's best for her right now. She's just so -'' I stumble across words that fit our baby sister's description.

''Innocently naïve, and unaware of outside life beyond Charlie and Renee's tender care?'' Emmett helpfully tells me softly.

I nod slowly and lay my head back down on my pillow that I was virtually sharing with Bella. She liked closeness still, I see. I didn't mind it. I love Bella and what was mine, was always hers.

''It _will_ get easier, Jazz. I promise. Just give it time.'' Emmett comforts me and reaches over me to pet Bella's head gently with his large hand. He was always so gentle with Bella and I; like an honest big brother _should_ be.

''I hope so. I don't want to see her back in that house.'' I admit and swallow back that cry that almost escaped.

But Emmett being Emmett took notice of it right away, due to him petting my own head in a brotherly way.

''Trust me, Jazz. I have this under control. I got to go with Carlisle to work, and we'll both be back around five. Call if you need anything.'' Emmett tells me and leaves the room quietly.

I sigh. I never thought I would see the day when Emmett would be a doctor, but he was. He took those college courses early in high school, and got his degree just last year. He was now working with Carlisle happily. He was a wonderful doctor. He liked helping people, and it made him feel useful. Maybe he was wanting to learn how to help Bella in some way. I didn't work, but I was studying psychology – what a coincidence that it would actually be useful in my life. It was really fortunate that both of us chose a career that can help our baby sister get better, and hopefully away from the clutches of Charlie and Renee.

I do hope that Emmett did have this under control like he says he does. But I do trust Emmett, and I have always followed Emmett. He was my older brother and has never led me astray before, and I knew that he wouldn't do that now, especially with Bella in the mix.

* * *

_There you are, guys! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Be sure to drop a review my way!_

_-Halen McCarty_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This Included**_

_Twilight fanfic_

**Warnings:** _Abuse, and non-graphic rape_

**Rating:** _M – for abuse and non-graphic rape_

**Summary:** _Bella's two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, are returning to Forks after being away for two years at college. Bella attempts to hide her home life from her two adoring brothers, but seems to be failing when the brother of Emmett's girlfriend spots a bruise on her. Non-graphic rape in this story!_

* * *

_**Isabella Swan**_

I can hear voices around me as I come out of that blackness. I try to open my eyes, but they're so heavy from something. I don't know what it is, and it's scaring me honestly. Maybe Father was here with me.

Was he angry that I hadn't finished that chore? Maybe Mother didn't want to do it and now he wants me to do it. I can do it. I just have to get up, and clean the house. I can do that because I'm a good girl, and I do what my father tells me to do. Again, I try to open my eyes, and when I do: everything is blurry. There's a lot of bright colors, and weird shapes. They're moving now...

''Bella baby? Come on, sweetie. Get up.'' I can hear a smooth voice that reminds me of Jasper near my face, with a pair of warm hands settling on my cheeks.

I blink rapidly to try and push that fog away and to try to see things clearer. It takes a while, but I can now see Jasper's full body and face.

''Come on baby. Let's go wash off in the bathroom okay? You have a fever, and you need cooled down, baby girl.'' Jasper says softly and helps me to a sitting position where I feel more dizzy than I already am.

Fever? I can't be sick. I don't feel it. Just very dizzy, and a little light headed That could be from that cleaning solution I used to try and clean that black spot though. It did smell weird, but Mother said it is the best cleaning solution there is, and Father wanted that spot removed. I hadn't seen it at first, but when I started cleaning with that solution; I saw what Mother saw and I had to clean it up right away so that Father came home to a clean house. I couldn't get it away, even after two days, but Father didn't seem to mind it when he went to the bathroom. I kept trying to clean it though, and when Father had saw me cleaning the bathroom, he was very happy with me, and called me a good girl.

''Bella? Let's go to the bathroom, okay? Esme says that you need cooled off. I'm gonna help you, baby girl, but you got to tell me it's okay.'' Jasper says as he kneels in front of me.

I blink to clear up that fog that was coming back, and gave a very, very slow nod. I was feeling very nauseous, but I have nothing to throw up, and I know that I won't throw up. It would only make a mess anyway. I see Jasper smile at me before I let my eyes close for a second as I try to fight off this fog trying to suffocate me.

I open my eyes immediately when I feel a cool cloth on my face, and Jasper in front of me with worry in his brown eyes. I try to look around the room, expecting to be in Jasper's bed still, but I see that I'm in the bathroom that Jasper and Emmett share. I wonder how I got here? I closed my eyes for a second, and now I'm here...

''Bella? How do you feel, baby?'' Jasper asks me.

I can feel his hand on my hip, holding me in place on this counter I'm on. It's nice and cool, and feels good on my bottom. It has been sore for these past few days because Father had been drinking a few nights ago and he did some bad things that really hurt.

''Hot.'' I tell him and lay my head on his shoulder that was covered in a shirt.

''I know, baby. You have a fever, remember?'' He asks me softy and runs the sink to wet the cloth in his hand.

''Jasper, do you need any help?'' I hear a woman's voice in the bathroom, and I can't help but jump in shock.

''Hush, baby. It's only Esme.'' Jasper soothes my fear as he wipes the nice cloth across the side of my face.

I think for a moment. ''Carlisle's wife.'' I state surely.

''Yes, baby. Carlisle's wife. She wants to help you get better.'' Jasper tells me before speaking to Esme. ''Yes. She needs changed out of her clothes. All of them. I feel that might be a woman's job to change her.'' He says softly.

''Let me go into her duffel to find her some clothes, and I'll change her, dear.'' Esme says gently.

I feel myself dozing off until an alarm goes off in my head. She was going to change me?

''No.'' I shake my head and lift it off of Jasper's shoulder. He looks confused at my words.

''No what, baby girl?'' Jasper asks me, worry in his voice.

I've already burdened this family enough. I won't do any more. Father says to be a good girl, and good girls don't burden other people with their weaknesses.

I continue to shake my head, making me feel a little dizzy as I get off the counter with Jasper trying to hush me and hold me still.

''No.'' I tell him. He should know what I'm saying no to!

''No what, Bella? What do you not want? Talk to me baby.'' Jasper says.

I shake my head, I don't see the door that leads out of the bathroom anymore. Is the room getting smaller? Are the lights flickering now? Where's the air?

I keep whispering no, and I begin to feel breathless. I feel it's harder to breathe...

''Bella, relax. Breathe, Bella. Relax. Relax.'' Jasper speaks, but it sounds so far away.

Where is he going? Is he leaving me with Father again? What did I do wrong? I don't want him to go!

''Bella, you have to breathe. Take a breath, Bella.'' I hear a voice that sounds very musical.

I take in a breath of air, like the voice told me to do, and I take more and more in now that the air isn't disappearing.

''I called Carlisle and Emmett, Edward. They're on their way home now, and say to keep her awake, cooled off, and as calm as you can keep her. Emmett thinks she's detoxing, but he needs to see her first.'' I hear Esme's voice.

''Detoxing? From what? Bella doesn't do drugs.'' I hear Jasper state surely. Drugs? Those are the things that Father say bad people use. I don't use those. What's detoxing?

I look around the room. I thought I saw Father's boots, but I don't see him anymore. Is he here?

''Where did he go?'' I ask weakly, looking to Edward who was leaning over me with Jasper on my other side looking very worried. I feel the cool tile below me, and I feel that I'm on the bathroom floor. I remember feeling this last night when I changed into my clothes for bed time.

''Who, Bella?'' Edward asks gently as he puts a nice cold cloth on my face. ''Where did who go? Jasper's right here, along with Esme. Emmett isn't home yet. He left for work this morning.'' He tells me.

_Do you want punished?_

I shake my head at Father's angry voice. I know he's here. Maybe he doesn't want to see me because I'm being bad. What did I do though? Did I not finish cleaning?

''No what, baby? Why are you shaking your head?'' Jasper asks me, taking a look at Edward who looks very curious, yet worried at the same time.

''I think she's hallucinating. Mom; tell Dad to hurry up. I think she's hearing things.'' Edward tells Esme, who rushes out of the bathroom door that came back.

Huh, there it is.

* * *

_**Edward Cullen**_

''Alice, give me it.'' I growl and take my water back from those hands of a pixie.

Alice gives a pout as she sits at the dining table. We have just gotten home from school, and I haven't heard the end of it with Alice who insists that I'm in love with Bella – Jasper and Emmett's baby sister.

I sit at the table before Alice lets out her rant.

''Edward, tell me! I must know! You love her!'' Alice demands of me.

I sigh again. ''Move out, you annoying pixie! This is my house! Get out, and stay out of my personal life!'' I order her once again.

Why did she even live here! Curse Rose for loving this girl enough to take her in!

Alice grins with a twinkle in her eyes that signifies she wants something badly. Or she has the dirt on someone. Namely me.

''You're not denying it, Edward darling. Oh! She's so pretty, you should talk to her!'' Alice gasps.

''No! She already has so many problems right now, I won't be one of them.''

''Don't let Emmett and Jasper hear you say that, Eddie.'' Alice warns.

I sigh again and set the water bottle down on the table in defeat. ''I don't mean it in a bad way, Ali. I just mean she doesn't need another stresses in her life. I can't do that, and she's only fifteen! I'm seventeen! It's illegal!'' I hiss.

Alice scoffs and rolls her blue eyes that look a little sympathetic. ''Not if you don't do anything sexual. She's almost sixteen, the age of consent. Just don't do anything sexual, and you'll be okay, Edward' Why deny yourself someone?'' She asks me.

I shrug. ''I don't need a relationship. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend anyway.''

Alice opens her mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

''EDWARD! GET IN HERE!''

I jump up with Alice to go in the living room with my mom looking frantic.

''Mom, what's wrong? Are you okay?'' I ask her hurriedly.

Mom shook her head and pointed up stairs. ''It's Bella, She can't breathe, and Jasper caught her before she collapsed again! She's been sick all day with a fever, but now she can't breathe!''

I rush past her quickly, not hearing anymore as I rush to the fourth floor. I had studied with dad on medicine so I know the basics on a few things. I run into Jasper and Emmett's room and hear Jasper plead to Bella in the bathroom to breathe. I rush into the bathroom to see that Bella was collapsed on the floor in some type of fit with Jasper holding her still and telling her to breathe.

I kneel beside them both and take a hold of Bella's face to make her concentrate on me.

''Bella, breathe. Take a breath, Bella.'' I order her softly. Bella takes in a deep breath after deep breath to get oxygen back into her lungs.

''What happened?'' I ask Jasper who looked to me with worried brown eyes.

He shakes his head. ''I don't know, man. She had a high fever all day, and Carlisle said to let her sleep it out. I woke her up a half hour ago to cool her off, but then she began mumbling to herself, and Esme said it was the fever. She then just, went into a fit and had a panic attack.'' Jasper tells me and smooths down Bella's hair as she takes in more air. She looks very out of it still.

''I called Carlisle and Emmett, Edward. They're on their way home now, and say to keep her awake, cooled off, and as calm as you can keep her. Emmett thinks she's detoxing, but he needs to see her first.'' Mom tells me quickly as she looks on in fear with Alice next to her.

''Detoxing? From what? Bella doesn't do drugs.'' Jasper insists surely.

''Where did he go?'' Bella looks to me as she asks her innocent sounding question with her brown eyes going wide. Her pupils were so dilated that I assumed she was on something, and maybe she wasn't sick. I think Emmett was right. She might be detoxing from some type of heavy drug.

''Where did who go?'' I ask her softly and run the cool cloth that mom gave me over her forehead and cheeks to try and lessen that fever just a bit. ''Jasper's right here, as is Esme. Emmett is at work and isn't home yet.'' I inform her. Maybe she doesn't remember Emmett saying goodbye to her this morning.

Bella shakes her head, mumbling no's under her breath.

''No what, baby? Why are you shaking your head?'' Jasper asks her softly as he looks to me with worry.

''I think she's hallucinating. Mom, tell dad to hurry up. I think she's hearing things.'' I tell mom who nods and leaves the room quickly.

''Alice, go get some cold water.'' I tell Alice who looks to me and Jasper before rushing out of the room.

I see that Bella is looking after the door for some reason. I didn't know if she was seeing things, or if she was trying to focus something.

''We need to cool her down. We should get her out of these clothes and into lighter ones, and a lighter sheet on your bed.'' I say to Jasper who agrees

''Alright. Her clothes are on the counter. Pass them to me and I'll change her.'' Jasper orders me and begin to unbutton Bella's sweat-filled shirt as she still studies the door for some reason.

I quickly turn away for privacy's sake, and grab the clothes that Esme put on the counter that must have been Bella's. I hand them to Jasper as I avert my eyes as he takes off her shirt and bra to change them quickly. He was her brother, and was just fine with doing this himself. Bella didn't need anyone eying her anyways. She deserves some privacy. But when I look back to hand him the bottom set of her clothes I see all those ugly bruises on her and I can't help that gasp that came out at the sight of her snow-white skin being riddled in all those painful looking bruises and cuts.

Jasper looks to me with understanding. ''It's a bad sight to see, I know, but she isn't going back to Charlie's. She'll be safe again, like I promised her.'' He tells me and takes the clothes from my extended hand.

''What happened to her?'' I ask him stupidly. I should know the signs of abuse. Dad taught me them, and these were the obvious signs.

''Charlie's tender loving care happened to her. Renee's too I'll bet.'' Jasper tells me and quickly changes her sweaty clothes into the clean ones.

''Why? You guys were never hit, right?'' I ask him worriedly.

Jasper shakes his head, denying what I'm asking him. ''Charlie wouldn't dare hit me or Em. We can fight back and win. Bella won't ever fight because she hates violence. It scares her, and she loves Charlie and Renee for some reason. I wouldn't put it passed him to abuse her when we were finally gone and not able to watch over her.'' He tells me sadly and bitterly.

I see that she had some skin showing and I look to the spot to try and see if she was hurt anywhere else. It was on her hips that I saw a weird shaped dark spot and I call out on it.

''What's that on her hip?'' I ask Jasper as mom and Alice come back in the room. Alice hands me a glass of cool water, as Mom sits by Bella's head. Bella looks to Mom and she smiles and pets Bella's head lovingly.

Jasper moved Bella's shirt up to look at the spot I mentioned and tried to see if there was another like it on her other hip. There was.

''What are those? They look like...thumb prints.'' Alice asks very softly and with some fear. I put an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

Jasper shakes his head in disbelief. ''No. Charlie wouldn't dare. He knows it would sign his death warrant ff Emmett ever found out.''

''I find out what?''

I turn my head quickly, like the others to see Emmett's big form in the doorway with Carlisle behind him wearily. Emmett looks very angry and is up in his full grizzly height with his brown eyes glistening dangerously. Very intimidating, even in his hospital scrubs. He locks his eyes onto my green ones in an expectant manner. ''Well?'' He asks calmly.

''Um...'' I stumble across my words. What do I say that won't make him run out on a killing spree due to his own father touching his baby sister? Or kill me.

''Look, Em.'' Jasper says quietly and weakly and points to the bruises on her hips.

Emmett looks to Jasper just a little calmer before going over to him and kneeling down to look. I let a sigh of relief that I escaped Emmett's wrath. Dad pats my shoulder before going over to Emmett. I was glad that Jasper was here. Emmett was always calmer and more gentle when Jasper was around. I took it as it was the fact that he was his little brother, and he meant the world to Emmett, just like Bella did. They was no way in hell was I ever telling Bella how I felt if only to save my own skin. Alice looks to me with understanding in her wide blue eyes. She and I have never seen Emmett this angry before. Jasper didn't react to his anger, so I assume that he has seen this side of Emmett in the past.

Rosalie comes into the room in her outfit that she wore to her own job at a bookstore. She must have gotten a call from mom or Emmett, and she must have wanted to be here. She looks worried and stands by me with Mom walking over to her to hold her.

''Those look like fingers.'' Dad says softly and looks to Emmett who had on a very dark looking face.

''He better hope he can run fast because if I get my hands on his neck...'' Emmett promised with a growl.

''Let's get her on the bed to where I can look more closely at her. She's very subdued right now, and that's what I need, Emmett. Don't lose yourself or you'll never see Bella or Jasper again. You'll never get custody if you lose control.'' Dad says firmly to Emmett.

Dad picks up Bella very gently, and she just closes her eyes. I didn't know if she was going to sleep, or just very content right now. You never knew with detoxing people.

I let dad and the Swan brothers go out first before following. I knew mom was picking up the dirty clothes with intents to wash them for Bella, and Rose was most likely going to clean the bathroom for Emmett again. Alice was probably going to join her with her talking about getting the disinfectant.

I looked on at the form of Bella who was placed on Jasper's bed again with Carlisle opening her shirt. I decided to leave for her privacy. I excuse myself before leaving and closing the door behind me. I make my way down the stairs to my level and go into my room and lay on my bed to mull over everything that had just happened. Why was everything moving so fast with this girl? I already had those feelings for her, but I couldn't say anything! She was hurt, and I didn't want to scare her, not to mention her age! And Emmett...

I loved Emmett and Jasper like real brothers, and I knew they loved me as well. We were all a family, but when it came to their little sister, they were so different. Emmett was more mature with er around, more careful of what he says, and what he does even though he doesn't know it. Jasper is more soft spoken with her, and treats her like she's fragile. Well, she is fragile, but like she's younger than she is. Jasper said one day that he treats her like that because it's only way she knows. Jasper and Emmett disagree on a few things that have to do with Bella, but they eventually find very neutral ground and agree on how to care for her and what to do. She's only been here a day at most, and already I'm going back on what I promised myself.

I wasn't going to do anything about my feelings for Bella. Maybe we could just be friends? She might need a friend, and Rose and Alice are her girl friends, so maybe she needs a guy friend? Nothing would happen, and she could feel safer knowing she has a guy friend that will protect her when she needs it?

I think I should talk to Rose...

* * *

_Do you guys like it? I know it might not be realistic, but I am enjoying this. My head is feeling a little better from my injury to it, and I am trying to get my brain working again._

_Also! About Emmett being a doctor at twenty: let's just play pretend and let him be a genius, that way he was able to get his degree so early on! :D Okay?_

_-Halen McCarty_


	4. Chapter 4

_**This Included**_

_Twilight fanfic_

**Warnings:** _Abuse, and non-graphic rape_

**Rating:** _M – for abuse and non-graphic rape_

**Summary:** _Bella's two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, are returning to Forks after being away for two years at college. Bella attempts to hide her home life from her two adoring brothers, but seems to be failing when the brother of Emmett's girlfriend spots a bruise on her. Non-graphic rape in this story!_

* * *

_**Jasper Swan**_

My poor baby sister. My poor baby girl. I can't help but feel that this was all my fault. I had left her there in that house, knowing that something was wrong with Charlie and Renee since I was able to think for myself. Since I was little, I have never left her alone, and now; the time I leave her, this happens to her.

Carlisle says that there's some fresh semen inside of her. He said it looked like she tried to wash it all away, but was unsuccessful. It's not enough for a pin point accusation, but he says it's a good chance that Charlie is the culprit.

I'm currently laying in Emmett's bed with him as Bella lays in my own to sleep off her detox. Carlisle has come in numerous times to check on her, as well as Esme and the girls who were being so supportive. Edward hasn't come in the room after excusing himself earlier. He must be so scared of this happening. Edward is a sensitive boy, just two years younger than me, yet so much younger. He likes Bella, and I know that this must be a blow to him to see the first signs of – _rape_. In my own baby sister. Something I should have noticed myself, but failed to.

''It's not your fault, Jazz.'' Emmett says quietly to me. He is laying on his side facing the wall.

I was laying on my back so I could keep my eyes on my sister who was turning her head back and forth and mumbling softly in her sleep.

''I was the one who wanted to leave for college for two years, not having anyone check in on her.'' I tell him. ''I should have been smarter. I should have seen or heard the signs in our phone calls or our video chats.''

Emmett makes a soft ''what?'' before he turns to me and sits up in the bed to gaze down to me. ''Jasper, it's not your fault. We needed the education, and it's hard to tell abuse over phone and web cam. Blaming yourself isn't going to take this away. If anything; it's my fault. I'm your guys' older brother, it's my responsibility to watch over you both, and I failed my job.'' Emmett says as he leans on his knees and scratches his head.

I sit up to look at him with shock. This isn't Emmett's fault! ''Em, I'm the one who promised her that I would come back for her, and she would be safe. I didn't protect her from our own father. What about Renee?'' I ask horrified. What could Renee have done?

''Don't even bring that up, bro. I don't want to think of that bitch right now. Let's only focus on Bella right now, and getting Charlie out of the picture. We can't let him know anything yet, and we have to keep her here for the detox, and afterwards to keep her safe.'' Emmett instructs.

I nod and pat his arm to relax those tensed muscles that signified his anger. He relaxes easily to my touch, like he does to the Cullens, Alice, me, and Bella. Especially Rose, me and Bella.

''I think I can get Charlie to let her stay longer. I have an idea of what I can do, and I think he'll take to it. Just trust me.'' I plead him before I lay down again.

Emmett sighs and nods before he falls back to the bed with a thump with a grunt. I can't help that chuckle that escapes me. Even in this serious situation: Emmett is still Emmett, and I love him for it. I wouldn't want my big brother any other way. We were only a bout fourteen months apart, but he really was older than his years told. He was a genius, and he could do anything he wanted. Carlisle had been relatively shocked that when Rose introduced Emmett to them in high school that Emmett was well on his way to getting his medical degree. He loved teaching Emmett what he knew, and was proud that Emmett took to it like he had. Rose was the most proud of him. She had loved Emmett just as much as I did if not over powering me single handedly.

Bella just worshiped Emmett and I. I can easily tell that from her eyes. We were the only idols in her life. The role models of her life. She had said so herself years ago. That was so Bella. She could do so much, yet she's stuck where she is all due to the hold that Charlie and Renee had on her as the only daughter. Someone who couldn't over power them without someone else's help. Bella had said that she wished she could be as smart as we were. Emmett had grown defensive over that, saying that she was very smart.

Thinking of that, I turn to Emmett. ''Does Bella go to school?'' I simply ask.

Emmett popped his eyes open and gained a curious look. He looks to me. ''Um, I think – Charlie said – she's, um – home schooled?'' He mostly asks me.

''That son of a bitch.'' I cursed.

Emmett locks those eyes on me with a humorous glint in them from my words.

''He knew that you were dating Rose, and didn't want her meeting Edward or Alice.'' I sum up.

Emmett lost his glint and groaned. ''Ingenious of the pedophile we have for a father.'' He regretfully commends our father.

''Indeed.'' I agree.

* * *

_**Edward Cullen**_

I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about finding those bruises on poor Bella. I had talked to Rose about my feeling with Bella, after swearing her into silence so she couldn't tell Emmett about it, and she recommended to just being friends and nothing more right now. Bella would be upset and unpredictable for a while. Plus she agreed that she was very young, and she didn't recommend starting a relationship of anything above friendship.

I agreed with Rose about a relationship. I can't even think of starting anything with her after all of this. She didn't need anything stress related. And don't relationships cause stress? Rose said it did at times, but it was something that the couple had to work out themselves.

''I need to talk to Dad.'' I mumble to myself as I roll of my bed and head to the second floor. I knew that Dad would still be up, no matter how late it was right now. He was checking on Bella all night a she detoxed from something. He had taken blood samples so he can check them in the morning when he went into work to test them, and see what she was on.

I make it down the stairs without disturbing the girls or Mom as I sneak to Dad's closed office door with the light on. I can see it was on due to the light that was coming from under the door. I walk into the room quickly as to not wake Mom up. She had her door open as she had been worried about Bella and wanted to know if someone called for her for her help. Mom simply adored Bella already. Like everyone else really. She was just so lovable that you just had the urge to love her and protect her.

Dad looks up to me with some confusion and shock as he looks up form his work and takes off his reading glasses. He looks tired, but so worried at the same time. Nothing like he had looked before Bella came. He was always so calm and patient, but now: he was just so worried like he was Bella's father. God knows she needs a new dad and mom since her parents are terrible people.

''Son? What's wrong? Why are you still up?'' Dad asks me and leans back in his leather chair.

I shrug and sigh before taking a seat in the leather chair in front of the desk. ''I can't sleep, not since I found those bruises on Bella. I feel terrible.'' I tell him honestly.

Dad looks worried now. ''Why do you feel terrible, Edward? You weren't the one who hurt Bella. Not at all. Why do you feel like that, son?''

I shrug again. ''I don't know. Bella doesn't deserve anything like that. Jasper always said that Bella was so sweet, she makes the angriest of people love her and smile by just saying hello. Emmett always said that Bella loves listening to people, that she was good at letting people talk things out saw she listens and tried to give them the best advice. They all say she's so sweet, and I didn't want to notice those because of her panic attack.'' I ramble.

Dad looks understand now. He nods. ''You're guilty, Edward. That's what you're feeling. You wish you never found anything on her like that. Maybe, you wish you weren't the one to notice.'' His question was in his sentence.

''But, Jasper would have freaked out of he saw them first. Emmett would have gone and killed the Swan parents without asking questions. I'm happy that I found them first, but I hate feeling happy about it. It seems – wrong.'' I tell him and lean back in the chair.

''It's very confusing to feel that way, Edward. But it's normal, and I'll be here to help you through it.'' Dad promises me, and it makes me smile in gratitude and love for my compassionate father.

''Thanks, dad. It means a lot to me.'' I tell him.

Dad's cornflower blue eyes shine in love for me. Dad was always so understanding on what I tried to say, but couldn't really do it. I could never say what I wanted to say, but my family knew what I meant without me having to say so. Alice, and the Swan siblings included. The were family as well.

''I know it does, son. Now, go get some sleep. Why not go to my bedroom and sleep with your mother tonight? She's very upset at this.'' Dad recommends.

I nod, and get up, leaving him to his nightly routine with Bella as I go into my Mom's room to sleep in her bed like when I was little. Mom opens her green eyes that matched mine, and smiles to me as I climb in to the bed to sleep with her. I didn't care what people thought. I love my mother, and if sleeping in her bed during this time of suffering was going to help her and me in the process; of course I would comfort my mother. Mom and I were alike in many ways. Our looks were one of them. I looked like her more than Dad, and we had the same attitudes mainly. I was like Dad in ways as well. I just more like Mom. I was okay with that.

* * *

_**Jasper Swan**_

The next morning, Emmett wouldn't go in to the hospital as he wants to stay with Bella and watch her. Bella had been feverish all night, and woke up a few times from the high fever with her nightmares or hallucinations as Carlisle says that high fevers can give bad hallucinations. She had called for Emmett and me all night, and I have gotten sleep due to me and Emmett switching out turns of comforting our little sister who wanted us, and to not go back to ''Father''. Charlie wouldn't even let her call him ''dad''? Why did she have to be so proper?

I knew it was because he wanted that power over er, the control he held at that proper title. My studying had helped me understand that. Alice had come in a few times to sit with me as I worked on my school work, and so did Rose who eventually had to go back to work later in the morning. Carlisle has gone to the hospital to check the blood samples he had taken, and he says he won't be back until a few hours into the afternoon. Esme has been caring for Bella with keeping her cool, and helping Emmett clean those wounds on her back.

Emmett says those open wounds could be infected by now, and he wants to give her something to make it go away and to prevent anything else form building up. He was mostly worried about tearing that Charlie had done to her, but he wouldn't check her until Carlisle was back here. Emmett didn't want to look, as I knew he was scared of what he would find. Esme insists that we should wait for Carlisle to do anything just yet. We should only keep her cool, clean, and calm.

I'm sitting on my bed currently with Bella curled into my side for her comfort, like when she was little. I'm looking over my school work and wondering what the answer was to my worksheet that I had to do. Bella has been quiet for a little over an hour, and I was thankful that she was finally relaxing enough to sleep deeply. Her fever has come down a little bit, but not much. I ponder over how to make Charlie agree to let Bella stay with us. I know I can convince him. I just have to have the perfect plan. I won't go to him without my story perfectly believable without any doubts.

I thought of just appeasing the pedophile into thinking that I can discipline Bella better just a tad. But with what I think of the power he has over her: He has to be the alpha dog. I'm just a son, and not appropriate to discipline my sister. I have to make him feel powerful, yet at the same time, he has to turn over his leash he has on her to me and Emmett. I wonder if I can just be a ''son'' and agree with him on her needing a good beat – I can't believe I'm thinking this – and that Emmett and I can do it for him for a few weeks. To give him a break?

''Why am I even thinking this?'' I ask myself out loud and I rub Bella's shoulder lightly to ease her mumbling.

''Hm?'' Emmett hums and turns to me with a curious look. ''Thinking what?'' He asks me and looks up to me from his medical book.

I sigh. ''I'm thinking of appeasing Charlie to get Bella to stay, and for him to not be suspicious on what we know. I think I have a good plan, but I don't even want to think of the words ''Bella'' and ''beat'' in the same sentence.'' I admit to him.

Emmett gains understanding. ''I know, Jazz, but it may be the only way to make him see reasons. He's psychotic for power and control over Bells for some reason. He'll do anything to get what he wants.'' Emmett tells me what I already know.

I nod anyways. ''I know. Just hearing the term ''Father'' and ''Mother'' just screams dominate control over the women in his house hold. He years for the power now that we're gone, and needs that power to feel man enough.'' I say.

Emmett hums again. ''What diagnosis is that? Seems all in his head. Anyone can look at Bella and know she's not dominate or a threat to a dominate. She's too sweet.''

''I don't know. I need to talk to him first, and I'm no genius like you, Em. I have to take a few years more to learn this stuff.'' I tease him.

Emmett laughs before going back to his book. I look down to my baby girl and see that she is still sleeping soundly with that fever making her mumble things I don't know. I hope that my baby girl is going to be okay. I want to see her normal like when I saw her again for the first time in two years. I want my sister back, and I will get her back, and maybe find out what's bugging Edward in this process.

_**-Break-**_

''Dad!'' I call out and fake cheer when I spot Charlie in the station.

Charlie looks up quickly and gains a big grin as he stands to hug me tightly. It takes all I have to not cringe.

''Jasper! How are you, son? What are you doing here?'' Charlie asks me.

I shrug. ''Bella is with Emmett for the day, and I wanted to see you. Nothing illegal I hope.'' I tease.

Charlie laughs and motions me to sit down. I sit on the corner of the desk as he goes back to his chair and looks me over.

''Looking good, son. Growing like a weed I see.''

I laugh. ''Yeah. I have grown just a bit. I don't think I'll grow anymore, so I'm stuck at this height while Emmett is the incredible hulk.'' I roll my eyes, making Charlie laugh.

He seems so off now that I think about it. Charlie seems more forced to put up a facade, or this was really just him; and unhappy man who has to beat his child to feel masculine enough. What does he do to Renee? I feel that the woman who needs medical attention badly, even when Emmett and I were just children, deserves what ever Charlie does.

''Well, what's happening, Jasper? Do I need to come get Bella now,'' He looks to his watch, ''I was told at about six to get her so she could eat dinner with you boys.'' Charlie says.

I make a noise, and he looks to me with a curious look.

''I was hoping, just hoping, that the best father in the world would let her stay a little longer?'' I ask with fake sheepishness, and laying on the 'begging son'' facade.

Charlie scoffs at 'the best father in the world' part. I want to scoff to. He was far from the best father in the world. But I highly doubted we were scoffing for the same reasoning.

''Why?'' Charlie simply asks.

I sigh and get up to close his office door before sitting across from him in the guest chair.

''Look, Dad. I think Bella needs something more than you and Mom can give. You're great parents, Dad, no mistake, just look at Em and I.'' I tell him, and he keeps silent as he motions me to continue. ''but, I feel that; Bella can grow more with Emmett and I disciplining her instead. She listens so well, but I just think that with us back her life, she can prosper like a true woman can with Rosalie and Alice showing her everything.'' I attempt on him, hoping that I have appeased him just enough for me to work my magic.

Charlie looks to be thinking over things, before he speaks. ''She's a good girl, Jazz. She is only a child right now, and deserves her freedom right now. What would you do with her?'' He asks me suspiciously.

I roll my eyes. ''Always the cop daddy.'' I tell him with humor and he lets a smile grow on his face.

''Answer the question, young man.''

I laugh. ''Alright! Em and I miss her so much, and Emmett just wants to be with her. He can support her like I will eventually do, but you don't have to answer now! Just give us a few weeks with her. We really did miss her, and three days isn't enough to catch up on two years worth of her life.'' I beg him and make my eyes go big like I used to as a child to get what I wanted from him.

Charlie, like I thought, sighed and admitted defeat. I held in my thankful cheer at getting time to keep Bella for Emmett to get his custody papers together.

''Alright, son. I'll allow Bells to stay with you and Emmett as well as the family you're staying with. She'll need more clothes, so come home with me to get some for her, alright?'' Charlie relents.

I nod with a huge smile. I have to appear to be no threat to his dominance, so I make myself childish and more submissive like.

''Thank you, Dad! I swear we'll make sure she'll behave. She's a good girl and she'll stay that way, I promise!'' I tell him and jump up.

Charlie laughs as he stands up and put his police jacket on and leads the way to the door to go back to the hell that my baby girl would never ever go back to. This was a promise I hope I can keep. I can't let Bella down this time. I don't think Emmett will let me. Or Alice.

I really just wanted to be sick with how chummy I was acting with Charlie. Like he never did anything to my baby girl. Hopefully Emmett could forgive me as well as Bella.

* * *

_Sorry! Been busy! It may be a little choppy to me, but I hope everyone likes it anyway!_

_Drop a review my way, and send your questions to my PM box. I answer them quicker that way :)_

_-Halen McCarty_


	5. Chapter 5

This Included

Twilight fanfic

Warnings: Abuse, and non-graphic rape

Rating: M – for abuse and non-graphic rape

Summary: Bella's two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, are returning to Forks after being away for two years at college. Bella attempts to hide her home life from her two adoring brothers, but seems to be failing when the brother of Emmett's girlfriend spots a bruise on her. Non-graphic rape in this story!

* * *

_**Jasper Swan**_

I was walking into the house with a bag of groceries and a few books for Bella I had spotted inside the bookstore. I know Bella likes to read, and these books will keep her attention. I remember that my baby girl had brought a book with her, and she has been reading it in bed for the last few days she had been awake.

Her detox had been terrible. That drug that was in her system was a mystery. Carlisle says it was something he has never heard of, and mixed with so many chemicals. He can't figure out what it is. Bella swore to me and Emmett that she never took a drug ever, but the drug was in her system. Emmett asked her if Renee had given her any medicine or gave her food that tasted funny; my baby girl swears that ''Mother'' didn't give her anything, and she would never take drugs. When Carlisle asked her when she started feeling dizzy or funny, she said that when she began cleaning the bathroom when ''Mother'' told her to with a solution that would get the black spot out the tiles. Bella says she didn't see it at first when she was cleaning with the solution in the bathroom, but after a while: she saw it in the middle of the floor.

Bella said that no matter how hard she tried to scrub at the black spot, it only got bigger. ''Father'' never minded as he always praised her for good work when he saw her cleaning, but it wouldn't go away when she had tried for two days. Carlisle suspected – out of my baby girl's ear shot – that Renee was on something and put Bella on it as well. We were lucky that she was completely clean of any drugs now, but I still wanted to know what Bella had been on. Emmett says to not worry about it and that she's safe, but I fear for my baby sister's life sometimes.

''Jazzy!'' Alice sings out to me when she dances down the stairs.

I smile to her and plant a kiss on her lips. ''Hello, Alice. What are you so happy about?'' I ask her and inspect her for anything. Like drugs.

Alice laughs at my normal behavior of thinking she was on something when she swats my hand away from her and follows me to the kitchen.

''Bella is up and about! She's in Rosalie's room with Edward, Rose, and me! We're having so much fun!'' Alice exclaims and helps me put away the few things I had bought for Alice and Bella. Alice likes Sprite and grapes; Bella likes Dr. Pepper and shrimp.

I knew my girls well.

''She's up?'' I ask her as I put the twelve packs of sodas into the fridge with the grapes being taken by Alice. ''How is she feeling?'' I ask my energizer bunny.

''She's fine. She says she's just a little shaky, but Edward said that was normal?'' Alice asks me.

I nod. ''It is; it's just an after effect that will pass with time.'' I assure her, making Alice give a sigh of relief.

''Now, show me the way so I can give her something to eat.'' I order with a small plate of shrimp.

I believe Edward likes shrimp as well…

Alice saluted me and took a bottle of cold Sprite I had bought. ''Yes, Sir!'' Alice told me and marched away. I have to laugh at her. She is so adorable. The worst part was that she knew it and likes to use it against me.

We go into Alice's room on the third floor, and I saw Bella sitting on Rosalie's queen bed with some cards in her hand and a small smile on her face. She looks a little pale still with dark circles under her tired eyes. Emmett has insisted that Bella stay relaxed for the rest of her recovery, so she was in some clean pajamas and no socks. Bella has always detested socks for some reason. Edward was sitting across from Rosalie in a square shape so no one could see their cards I guess, and Rosalie was looking victorious with Edward glaring at her.

''You cheated.'' Edward says to Rosalie.

''Did not. You're just a sore loser, Edward.'' Rosalie coos.

Edward glares harder. ''Then how do you know all my cards?'' He accuses with Bella giggling. She has really opened up a portion with Edward always wanting to make her feel better, and I knew they were best friends already.

''The mirror behind you.'' I say conversationally and walk over to Bella and kiss her head with Edward whirling to look to the mirror behind him.

''You little…'' Edward trails off with Rosalie looking innocent as she sips her water and places it back on the night stand.

I hand Bella her cold soda and some shrimp. ''Here, baby. I bought these for you; yes Edward, you can have some.''

I tell the star struck Edward who has his green eyes locked on the plate of shrimp. ''Yes!'' Edward steals one with Bella giggling.

''Where did you go?'' Bella asks me.

I sit down next to her. Alice places herself in her spot across from Bella and starts to shuffle the cards. ''I had to go in town to get a few things. I also got you a few books to entertain yourself with until Emmett decides to take you off his _''sit and be still list''._'' I joked and opened the bottle of soda for her.

''Thank you.'' Bella says and sips at the soda; her hands shake a little and I caught the bottle as she accidentally lost her grip. ''Sorry, Rosalie.'' She apologizes to Rosalie.

Rosalie waved her hands. ''No harm done, sweetie. Your grip is getting better though.'' Rosalie tells her and Bella looks doubtful.

I nod. ''It is; it'll just take some time until its all back.'' I say and steal a grape from Alice with her smacking my hand. Edward scoffs as Rosalie took a grape as well.

''I think you're doing great. Better than any other recovery patient I saw with Dad.'' Edward says to Bella.

''But I still don't know how that drug got into me. I never did a drug.'' Bella whispers.

I kiss the top of her head to comfort her. ''I know you don't, baby. Emmett knows as well. I think it was in that cleaning solution you used. It must have been too strong for you to handle, and the chemicals got into your system.'' I lie to her with a heavy heart. I have never intentionally lied to Bella before, but Emmett doesn't want her stressed, and neither does Carlisle. If not blaming Renee for trying to intentionally drug Bella was going to help her: I will do it for my girl any day.

Though it still hurts to lie to her when she believes me so easily…

* * *

_**Isabella Swan**_

While I play cards with Edward again in my brothers' room, Emmett is on his bed booing at the television as a football game was on. Jasper is cheering for the other team, going against Emmett again like he normally did as he lies in Emmett's bed as well with a soda in his hand, copying Emmett who had one as well. I know that Emmett doesn't drink the alcohol, but Father doesn't either unless he watches a football game.

''Whose winning?'' Alice asks as she races into the room and jumps onto Emmett's bed to sit with Jasper who was laughing at Emmett's losing streak, as he calls it.

''The Cowboys.'' Jasper cheers and blocks Emmett's hand.

''The Cowboys suck, okay? My team is going to freaking win, just you wait little brother.'' Emmett swears before going back to the television.

I look back to Edward who is chuckling softly as he puts another card down in the pile.

''Do you watch the game?'' I ask Edward who shook his head.

''I'm not into football. I watch baseball with Dad, but not football like these weirdos.'' He says, making Alice toss popcorn over to Edward. ''Do you watch football, Bella?''

''Bella loves football! Right baby?'' Emmett asks me with cheer.

I shook my head. ''I never saw football before. Father watches it, but I don't.''

''Never?'' Emmett asks me with a frown before cheering at something on the game with Jasper and Alice groaning. ''Touchdown bitches! Touchdown!''

''Language!'' Jasper smacks the back of our older brother's head, making me giggle at the normal behavior.

''My bad. But I'm winning again!'' Emmett cheers just as Rosalie walks in with confusion on her face before she looks to the television.

''Oh.'' Rosalie rolls her eyes with a grin.

''They've been watching and hitting each other for a half hour now, Rose.'' Edward complains when she walks over to us, her blue eyes shining in mirth.

''Only a half hour left, Eddie. Bella, Carlisle wants to talk to you if you're up to it.'' Rosalie says to me as she makes a move for me. Edward makes a 'hey' before he chuckles.

I grow confused and I look to Jasper who is looking at Rosalie.

''Okay. He's on the first floor or the ground floor?'' I ask Rosalie who gives Jasper a look.

''He's on the first, Bella. Just go into his office, okay?'' She tells me when I get off Jasper's bed to walk out of the room.

I walk down the stairs to the floor Carlisle is on and knock on the door. I hear Carlisle tell me to come in, so I open to the door to see the blonde man who is allowing me to stay here for a little longer than planned sitting at his desk with a smile.

''Come in, sweetheart. Have a seat.'' Carlisle tells me when I close the office door behind me.

I nod to him, and take a seat in a chair in front of his desk where I see he has files and pads of paper scattered on the desk. He takes his glasses off and sets them in a case on the side of the desk before looking back to me with a smile still on his face.

''How are you feeling, Bella? Do you feel sick still?'' He asks me, taking out another pad of paper and a pen.

I shake my head. I didn't want to burden him anymore than I already had. Good girls don't do that. I remember that lesson from Father. Good girls don't burden people with useless worries.

Carlisle looks at me like he doesn't believe me, and I hope he didn't catch my lie. Good girls didn't lie either, but here I was lying to the man allowing me to stay in his house. I hope Jasper and Emmett didn't find out I lied.

''That's good, Bella. Are you still shaky? Eating what Esme is making for you?'' He asks me many questions, and I answer truthfully on all of them, all but about feeling sick, dizzy, and unable to sleep too well. I don't want them to worry about nothing. Obviously this was my fault. Mother wasn't on drugs, Father wasn't on drugs, and I wasn't on drugs. But if they found it in my system: did that mean I was on drugs?

''How did this drug get into my system, Carlisle?'' I ask him when he stops talking and asked if I had a question.

Carlisle sighs lightly as he puts his pad to the side. ''Did you take a pill, Bella? Anything new that you never took before?''

I shake my head no.

''Did you inject something into your body with a needle?''

I shake my head no again.

''Did you inhale something that smelled funny?'' He asks me.

I remember how bad that solution smelled. It had made me dizzy and made my eyes water while I cleaned with it. I nod my head to his question.

''Then that's how. You inhaled something powerful, and your body reacted to it…'' He paused as he looks back over his pad. ''Bella, do you feel as if you crave something?''

I was confused. ''What does that feel like, Carlisle?'' I ask him. I don't know what that feels like.

Carlisle makes a hum again as he looks thoughtful. ''When you have a deep urge to have something in your system again. You're craving something to take an edge off? Or you want something to make symptoms that a drug gave you go away.''

I shake my head slowly in response. I don't want anything other than a hot shower, soda, and shrimp. I'm sure Carlisle isn't speaking of that though. Those are wants, not craves or needs. I know the difference between them all now.

''Okay, that's good, Bella. I need to know if you have a craving in the future though. You withdrew terribly and I must know if you crave something. Don't take anything if you are; tell someone in the house alright?''

''I will, Carlisle.'' I tell him, and it makes him give a smile before I leave him to his important looking work.

Doesn't Emmett have work to do like Carlisle does? I think Jasper needs to know that Emmett is slacking off in his work. Maybe that will make up for the football game he lost against our bear brother.

* * *

_**Isabella Swan**_

''Work Emmett.'' Jasper orders as he sits in the bed with me, glaring at our older brother who is pouting as he opens a folder.

''This isn't fun! How could you out me, little sister? I thought I was your favorite brother!'' Emmett whines to me, making me giggle as Jasper runs a brush through my wet hair.

''I don't know, Emmy. I think Jasper is my favorite…'' I tease with Jasper chuckling to Emmett who mock-glares at Jasper.

''I shall win her back, Jazz-muffin.'' Emmett states before he picks up his pen.

Jasper looks to him with an incredulous look at the name that has me giggling. ''Jazz-muffin?'' He repeats slowly.

Emmett doesn't answer him. He only winks to me when Jasper pauses in brushing my hair.

''Who told you that name?'' Jasper asks suspiciously.

Emmett only hums. Jasper scoffs and goes back to brushing my hair. ''Brothers.'' Jasper says to himself.

''What about sisters?'' I ask him with my eyes going big like when I was younger.

Jasper grins and pecks my cheek. ''Sisters are angels. Brothers shall be smothered in their sleeps for getting names from Alice.'' He says happily, making Emmett dash out the room door calling for Rose.

''Angels?'' I ask him softly. I wasn't angel. I was a bad girl. A very bad child. Jasper and Emmett were the angels in our family. The good children.

Jasper has confusion written on his face before his eyes melt into that same gentleness I can remember from when I was just a little girl. He motions for me to turn around to face him, and I obey. He puts the brush down before he takes my hand in his larger one, and copying with my other hand.

''Little sisters will always be angels, baby. They're innocent, loving, funny, and good girls who have two brothers wrapped around her little fingers.'' Jasper says lowly as he holds my hands.

''No matter what Mom and Dad say, Bells, you're a good girl with a bright future ahead of you. I can see it. Whatever you want to be, whatever you want to do, you can do it because you're that smart.'' Jasper tells me like he is sure of it.

I have to disagree. ''I'm not a good girl. I can't do things like you and Em can.'' I tell him. Father says I can't and he's an adult. So he knows what's best right? I'm a bad child.

Jasper looks a little angry, and I wonder if I will be struck for back talking.

''Bella, you can do anything you set your mind to. Nothing is impossible with how smart you are.'' Emmett says when he walks back in to the room.

Emmett sits behind me and lays his chin on my shoulder lightly. My shoulder doesn't hurt as much anymore and the bruises were fading. I hadn't showed my dear brothers the bruises, but they were always so gentle with me. I didn't need to burden them anymore than I had. I wouldn't run them off with my selfishness again.

''You're incredibly smart, cute, funny, and definitely a good girl. You don't misbehave at all, and you do as you're told. You listen to us all the time, so why aren't you a good girl?'' Emmett asks me.

''Because – I can't do things right. I make Mother angry. I made you move away from home –''

''Bella we moved for education. We needed an education higher than high school. You didn't make us move. Who told you that, baby girl?'' Jasper asks me and holds my hands just a little tighter, but not tight enough to hurt that fading bruise on my hand.

I didn't say. Father says not to tell what happens at home because its private and between him and me.

Emmett asks a question that he must know the answer to from the tone that is still so soft.

''Did Dad tell you this, Bella?'' Emmett asks me.

I shrug. I can't lie to Emmett and Jasper, but I don't have to answer either.

Jasper sighs lightly. ''No Bella. You didn't run us off. We can't become what we want to be if we don't go to college. College can help us become a doctor and a Psychologist like we want to be. We can't get that from high school. Well, Emmett can, but I can't'' Jasper teases our big brother, making me giggle softly as Emmett lets out a deep chuckle.

''You're a good girl, and that's that. Now, good girls need sleep so big brothers can do their work.'' Jasper says to Emmett who moans sadly.

''Okay.'' I nod my head and give Emmett a kiss on his cheek before he goes to jump in his bed.

I crawl into my space by the wall under the covers just as Jasper does and he turns on the television to a show he likes, but Emmett doesn't.

''Dude, at least put _Three and a Half Men_ on. This will put me to sleep.'' Emmett complains.

My eyes fall shut on their own and I fall asleep very quickly with Jasper running his fingers through my damp hair.

* * *

_There you have it my friends. The long awaited chapter 5. I almost gave up on the story, but I found ideas and I'm going to keep going _

_-Halen McCarty_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This Included**_

**Twilight fanfic**

**Warnings:** _Abuse, and non-graphic rape_

**Rating:**_ M – for abuse and non-graphic rape_

**Summary:** _Bella's two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, are returning to Forks after being away for two years at college. Bella attempts to hide her home life from her two adoring brothers, but seems to be failing when the brother of Emmett's girlfriend spots a bruise on her. Non-graphic rape in this story!_

* * *

_Isabella Swan_

I keep trying to fall back asleep, but I can't tonight. I let out a light sigh as to not disturb Jasper who was fast asleep like always. I have been awake for a while now, but I can't seem to fall back asleep like I am always able to. I don't want to wake Jasper up and bother him with my stubbornness, so I leave him alone as well as Emmett who was snoring lightly in his bed currently.

I think of getting up and going to get a drink, like I want to, but I keep wondering if Carlisle and Esme will mind if I did take a soda without asking. Or Jasper would mind because he bought them with his own money. I don't want to just take something, but I am so hungry and thirsty. Maybe I could just get a glass of water? Yes! Father says a glass of water at night is completely acceptable! So, if Father says that, it's true, right?

With this in mind, I slowly get up and over the heavy duvet. I go slowly so I don't wake Jasper up. He still seems to be a light sleeper like when I was littler. I am able to get off the large bed without waking either of my brothers. I don't expect to wake Emmett. He is a heavy sleeper on many days, and this doesn't seem to be any different! Good luck on my part, I keep thinking as I sneak out of the room silently.

I am able to get passed Carlisle's and Esme's room without waking them at all, like Edward, Rose, and Alice. I am getting better at this sneaking thing! Father just seems to be impossible to sneak past. It's because he's my father and he always knows what I'm doing though. I get to the kitchen and keep the lights off as I get a small glass and fill it with the tap water so I don't have to open the fridge and let the bright light shine. The water doesn't feel cold, but it still tastes good going down my throat. Maybe it does feel a little hotter than it should be. I'm only in my pajama shorts and Jasper's shirt, but maybe the heat's just on? Carlisle had said to tell him if I felt hot, but I don't want to disturb him any more than I already have during my two week stay here in his home.

I wondered why I haven't gone home yet, but I am still so happy at seeing Jasper and Emmett, and I have called Father to talk to him like Emmett had said he wanted when he called Emmett's phone to talk to me. Father was happy I was being a good girl and having fun with my brothers, and hopes that maybe we could all meet up and eat out somewhere on on the weekend. I hoped so, and we had all made plans for this weekend.

Suddenly, the lights turn on in the kitchen, making me jump and drop the glass to the floor, effectively breaking the glass in my shock of Edward turning on the lights all of a sudden.

"Bella…" Edward asks in some shock as he comes closer to stop me from picking up the glass. "Don't touch it, Bella! You can cut yourself. Here. Let me clean it up. What are you doing up at this hour?" He asks me as he quickly cleans up the glass safely.

"I was thirsty, so I came down for some water. I didn't mean to wake anyone." I insist and I try to help him clean the mess up by cleaning the remaining water with a paper towel.

Edward blinks and looks to his digital watch. "At five o' clock in the morning, you got up? I've never seen you get up at this time before." He says confusedly and a little suspiciously.

I bite my lip, and I hope he didn't catch me in a lie. Well, this wasn't really a total lie though. I was thirsty, but I just couldn't sleep.

"I was just awake and I was thirsty. I was going to go back to bed soon." I say quickly.

Edward looks even more suspicious. "Does Jasper know you're awake, Bella?" He asks me pointedly.

I shake my head. "I didn't want to wake him because I was thirsty. I was going to go right back to bed."

"What is going on in here?" Carlisle asks when he walks into the kitchen in his sleeping robe. "Bella, why are you awake?" he asks with some surprise.

"She said she was thirsty and I accidentally scared her when she was getting water, and she dropped the glass. I cleaned it up though so no glass is here I think." Edward explains quickly while looking to the ground at my feet.

Carlisle comes to me and moves me from the spot. "Well, I'll have Esme make sure no glass is left on the floor so no one is injured…Bella, why do you feel so warm?" He asks me and settles his hand on my forehead.

"She she has a fever? But how did Jasper not wake up?" Edward asks with some shock.

"Jasper isn't awake?" Carlisle blinks in surprise. "Funny, he's such a light sleeper I would just assume that he knew you were down here."

I shrug softly. "I didn't want to wake him up just because I was thirsty."

"You're thirsty because you feel so warm, Bella. You're running a slight fever." Carlisle states before he gets a cold water bottle from the fridge and gives it to me. "I'm going to give you some medicine, Bella, and then you are going back to bed. You can take that bottle with you upstairs."

I nod. "Thank you, Carlisle."

"Not a problem, Bella. I'll be right back. Edward, begin getting ready for school. I'll go wake Alice now." Carlisle pats Edward's shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

"I tried waking her. She threatened to flash me so I ran." Edward comments to him.

I have to giggle, even though I don't really understand what he meant. It sounds funny though!

"I'm serious, Bella. She terrifies me and I don't want to see her undressed. She's Jasper's girlfriend." Edward chuckles as he makes some coffee.

"How long has Alice lived here?" I ask with interest. I wanted to know more on Jazzy's girlfriend.

"Um, Alice has lived here since we were in eighth grade together. She's Rose's best friend even though she younger than her. She's just never moved out." Edward huffs with amusement.

"She's nice though. I'm surprised Jasper found someone so opposite of himself. I never imagined that he would be dating someone so…" I think on a word.

"Energized and like she's on crack?" Edward snorts and looks at me, his green eyes seemly wide awake.

I nod. "Yes." I say plainly.

Edward laughs.

"It's only because Jasper is so well maintained and calm. Alice is just so happy and bubbly." I defend myself.

"I never thought I would see it either. When Rose brought Emmett and Jasper home with her one day after school, he and Alice just clicked instantly." He snaps his fingers on the word 'click'. "They're good together and Alice seems more grounded."

"I heard that." Alice says in a low voice when she enters the kitchen, her blue eyes look sharply at Edward who shrugs.

"He turned on the light and he saw your breasts when you thought it was me, didn't he?" Edward chuckles.

"…make me coffee." Alice says instead of answering and looks to me. "Why are you awake, Bells? Does Jasper know you're awake?"

"He does now." Jasper says as he comes in as well in only his pajamas as he looks to me with his eyebrow raised.

"I was thirsty." I defend myself.

Jasper looks scoldingly at me until it melts away. "Edward, make some coffee for me, too. I need some." He says with a sigh and sits down after making me sit. "You feel warm." Jasper comments as he feels my forehead and cheeks.

"Dad is getting her a fever reducer now. Don't go in front of the sink, there may be glass. Mom is coming down to clean it when wakes." Edward retells and pours coffee for Alice and Jasper as well as himself.

"Who dropped a glass?" Alice mutters and takes her coffee with a smile.

"I did." I say softly.

"I scared her when I found her in the kitchen. I cleaned up what I could, but Dad thinks there may be some glass still." Edward pipes up on my behalf.

Jasper looks to me. "Did you step on any, baby?" he asks me.

I shake my head and look to the pads of my feet. "No."

"Good." Jasper nods. "How did I not wake up to you moving though?" He asks me with some surprise, his brown eyes searching me.

I shrug. "I don't know. I just moved off the bed."

"Hmm. You're good at sneaking still, I see." Jasper grins.

I smile. "I've gotten better." I tell him teasingly.

"Ug! It's too early." Emmett stumbles into the kitchen with Rosalie behind him, taking a brush through her blonde tangled hair.

I giggle at my bear brother plopping down in a chair next to me and Edward gives him a coffee quickly. "Not a morning person still?"

Rosalie shakes her head with a grin. "Nope. It takes an hour to get him out of bed usually." She giggles.

Emmett huffs. "I got up because you two were gone. I thought you got kidnapped and I slept through it."

Jasper shakes his head and I giggle. "Really? Kidnapped? In this house. Emmett?" Jasper sighs with a large grin.

Emmett shrugs and takes a drink of his coffee with a happy sigh, "If I can sleep through Alice and Edward yelling at each other: I won't put it past myself to sleep through a kidnapping."

"We don't fight that much." Edward grumbles with Alice nodding.

"Liars." Esme states as she comes into the kitchen in her sleeping robe and a grin.

"Indeed. I've heard five fights this week so far." Carlisle chuckles.

Alice blinks at Edward. "Wow, that's a record."

Edward nods. "That's incredible. It isn't over ten." He comments and sips his coffee.

I giggle at them for looking so surprised.

"Here we are, Bella. Now, you might feel very sleepy after this, so once you're ready to go upstairs to lay down again, I'll give it to you." Carlisle states and goes to help Esme who was looking at the floor.

"I can't do this right now. My eyes are still half-asleep." Esme giggles.

"I'm wide awake, so I can do it. I made the mess anyway." I comment softly.

"Wide awake? How long have you been awake?" Jasper asks me and locks his brown eyes on me like Emmett does.

I bit my lip. "Since one." I tell him honestly. I still can't lie to him. It feels so wrong.

"One in the morning? What?" Emmett asks with some shock and looks at Carlisle who hums. "Why didn't you wake one of us? Jasper's boring lectures would put you to sleep faster than I can…"

"Emmett Charles Swan." Jasper slapped him firmly across the head along with Rosalie. "Do _not_ even _think_ of finishing that sentence." Jasper threatens with a hiss.

"Okay that would have been a little graphic, but my point is to wake someone when you're not sleeping at night." Emmett tells me.

"I would have just fallen asleep eventually. I mean…don't people just fall asleep after a certain period of time of being awake?" I ask lowly.

"It depends on how long someone has been awake, Bella. After a few days, someone can collapse in exhaustion at anytime. After a night, it can depend on that person." Carlisle describes to me.

I think for a moment. "Well, I usually fall asleep on the fifth day, so I'll sleep soon." I nod once.

"Fifth day? You said you were up since one." Jasper jumps in.

"I was. I've been up since one." I told him. I wasn't lying!

"Bella, do you mean the first?" Alice asks me as she set her coffee mug on the table. "You've been up since the first of this month?" She goes on.

I nodded. "I've been up since one." I repeated.

"The first, Bella. Did you not learn that in school?" Emmett asks me and stands up to take the fever reducer.

I grew confused. "I'm not in school."

"Dad said you were home-schooled." Jasper tells me, giving a look at Emmett who rolls up the sleeve of my shirt to my shoulder.

I shake my head slowly. "No. Maybe you misinterpreted him. I haven't been in school since middle school. I didn't even finish my third year in middle." I tell him honestly and resist flinching at the prick of the needle.

"You're going to sleep for the day." Emmett says in more of a promise as he caps the needle with Jasper rolling my sleeve down.

"Why? I thought we were going out today?" I ask him.

I had wanted to go out.

"Bella, remember that symptom we were talking about with the withdrawal?" Carlisle asks and sits next to Edward who looks to be worrying.

I nod slowly. "Sleeplessness, or a change in my sleeping pattern." I repeat what I remembered, feeling a little tired already.

Carlisle nods. "This is called insomnia, Bella. You haven't slept in a week. That is the sleeplessness we spoke about." He tells me.

"But I usually don't sleep. It's not a change in my pattern." I tell him.

"How many hours a night do you usually get, Bella?" Carlisle asks me after I tell him I don't like sleeping.

I shrug. "Maybe three? I don't sleep a lot, so I didn't think this was a change in my pattern."

"Come on, Bells. Let's get a few more hours of sleep." Jasper stands and helps me stand as well.

I have to agree with him. I was really tired now, so I guess I can sleep again. Maybe when I wake up we can go out like we wanted to!

* * *

_Jasper Swan_

"Alright, so he's been lying through his teeth." Emmett grumbles lowly as he sinks lower into the seat.

I sigh and look to Carlisle who was behind his desk in his chair reading over Bella's file he had put together. "Bella isn't in school. She doesn't sleep through the night. And she barely knows the correct words of dates and times." I sum up quickly. "Why is Charlie not letting Bella get her education?"

Carlisle hums curiously. "Maybe he wishes her not to be smarter than he is. It could be a controlling quirk about him."

I shake my head. "No, that can't be so. Charlie never had Bella neglect her education before we left, and even after we left she was doing work."

"She hasn't been in school since seventh grade, Jazz. She's not home schooled either. It must have been fake work." Emmett grumbles again. "Maybe just...not wanting her to succeed in life like she can."

I shake my head again. "That can't be. Charlie wants her smart. He wants her intelligent like a woman should be, like the child she is." I tell them both. "But why is she not _in_ school with other people? Something has to be happening between him and Bella. He wants her near him at all times, but why?"

Emmett gives a sigh. "I don't know. We all know that he raped her, the fucking bastard. Maybe she's his toy." He says the word very unwillingly. We don't want to ever think that Bella is a toy, especially for our father, but it seems that it happened already.

We know very well that Bella was raped, and we think it was Charlie. She is abused, she's frightened, she doesn't sleep, and we just find out that she isn't educated. Something was happening inside that house, and I need to know what it is so I can help my baby sister get better. I want her away from Charlie and Renee, but to do that: Bella needs to open up to me and Em.

"Bella needs to give you information on her home life, more than she has already." Carlisle tells us both, he mimics my thoughts without even knowing it. "She needs to confide in you about her home life with Charlie, or even with Renee."

"I highly doubt that Bella will tell us anything that will incriminate 'Mother and Father', Carlisle. They're her stepping stones for some reason, and she won't say anything to get them taken from her." I say surely, knowing my baby girl won't let Charlie be taken from her without a fight.

Emmett sighs. "She's dependent on them, and it'll be a miracle itself if we can get her to stop asking on them for a day."

I nod. "We need her to stay far from them as possible, and she needs to be educated." I say firmly. Bella needs an education, and I was going to give it to her with or without our darling father's approval.

Carlisle nods in agreement. "We can teach her here. First and foremost though, she needs to open up to you about the abuse. The quicker she speaks about it, the faster she can heal from it. She has a life of abuse to heal from. That's years of therapy, but with you both next to her, I highly suspect she'll be okay on the road to recovery." He says with hope.

"And how do we get the subject out of her? We don't want to scare her, and telling her we know about the abuse is going to scare her no doubt." Emmett claims in a good point.

I sigh and rub my face. "We need to initiate the conversation ourselves, Emm. Bella won't do it, so we need to be gentle and firm with our words. She needs to know that she can trust us, and talking about this will be good for her."

Emmett looks a little weary, but he agreed with me in the method. If I knew anything on the subject of abuse from my studies: it's that the subject of abuse and rape needs to be started gently, then eased into it. It won't be easy, but our baby girl needs this more than she needs an education. I only want what's best for her, and this was what was best.

I hope she doesn't hate us afterwards.

* * *

_I'm sorry! Slap me! I deserve it!_

_I just finished this document in February when it had been started way too long ago. I just couldn't get it right! :(_

_Oh! I also meant to give a story shout out to **TheBloodyWhiteWolfxoxo**. The story I was reading was called **'Monster'** and I highly recommend going to it and reading it. I read it twice, and still find it well written and very interesting! So, go on over and read that story!_

_Now…READ ON MY MINIONS!_

_-Halen_


	7. Chapter 7

This Included

Twilight fanfic

Warnings: Abuse, and non-graphic rape

Rating: M – for abuse and non-graphic rape

Summary: Bella's two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, are returning to Forks after being away for two years at college. Bella attempts to hide her home life from her two adoring brothers, but seems to be failing when the brother of Emmett's girlfriend spots a bruise on her. Non-graphic rape in this story!

A/N: Sorry it's so late! Credit of the idea and pretty much the layout of this chapter goes to: _**Emmy 1995 **_Thanks, my friend!

* * *

_Isabella Swan_

"_Bella! Where are you, girl?" Father calls me, and I turn around and away from my cleanings of the counter. _

_I am in the kitchen cleaning up before Father comes in and sees the big mess in here. I think I did this before, but I must have not since it's so dirty. It's bad luck for me though when Father comes home early from his celebrations with his work friends. _

_I hear him stumbling in the front hall, and I think of him being drunk from that alcohol again. I pray that it isn't so; I don't want to have him hurt me tonight. He won't hurt me though because Jasper and Emmett are home! He'll be very happy to see them when when they come down here, and they'll make sure Father just goes to sleep! This is what Father's always wanted; his two sons back home. Well, now they were and they can see Father's actions, then stop it tonight._

_I think this over and over and walk into the living room to see my father standing tall, though he was using the wall with one hand and holding a bottle of that foul smelling drink in the other. "Yes, Father?" I ask him timidly. I don't want punished tonight either. _

_He turns his eyes to me, and I can see the naked lust in them. I don't like those looks in my father's eyes. It makes me feel as if he's stripping me before he **does**__strip me. _

"_Where's yer brothers?" His speech is slurred, and I know that he is drunk._

"_Upstairs in their rooms." _

_He chuckles. I have to hold in my shiver at the sound of the lustful sound. "Come here, Bella. You have lessons to learn." He beckoned me over, dropping his bottle to the floor and making it shatter._

_I wait for the steps on the stairs from Emmett or Jasper, but they don't come._

"_No..." I shake my head and start to back up. I try to stay away from his advances, but he shows up behind me without warning and grabs me tightly. "NO! Let go!" I scream from fright._

"_Don't say no to me!" Father growls, pushing me to my bed. I was suddenly in my room, and Father doesn't have his shirt, and I know what happens after this due to the tented pants on my father._

"_NO! Don't hurt me! Please don't!" _

"Bella, wake up! Bella!" Jasper's voice breaks through my nightmare, stopping Father from touching me.

I start awake, and give a jump when I see my brother over me, holding me by my arms and lightly shakes me awake.

"Bella, you're alright, baby. It' was just a dream, baby girl." Jasper sighs with relief.

"Jazz?" I say his name with confusion. I don't know why I'm confused. It was a dream and I know it was. I look around where I am, thinking that's why I feel so confused, and I only see Emmett and Carlisle in the room; both have worried looks in their eyes. I don't see anyone else in the room, but I'm only grateful that no one else was in here with me.

"Yeah, it's me. Are you alright, baby?" Jasper asks me as he sits on the bed next to me.

I nod and sit up. Jasper uses his hand to wipe off the gathered-together sweat from my face. "I'm fine. I'm okay." I insist quickly as I try to not shake.

"Baby girl, are you sure you're okay?" Emmett puts his large hand on my forehead before he feels my cheeks. "You're still pretty warm; it was probably a fever-nightmare." He sighs and sits on the bed near my legs after Jasper moves to sit behind me. He feels my forehead as well with worry on his face. "Do you remember what your dream was about, Bells?" He asks me, his eyes hold worry in them like Carlisle's do.

I don't know how to answer that. I can't tell them of Father and myself because he said not to. I only shrug in response, and try to not catch any of their eyes.

"Bella, you can tell us about your dream. It must have been frightening, sweetheart; you were screaming in your sleep." Carlisle tells me softly. He is kneeling on the floor on the side of Jasper's bed in casual slacks, the ones Father usually wears. I wonder what time it was since none of them look like they were ready for bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't try to bother you guys." I apologize to them for disrupting them. I didn't think I would be screaming outside my dream! Doesn't that make it more bad than it really was?

"It's alright, baby. You didn't bother us. We're just worried about you. You're fever's back, and we thought you were hurt when you started screaming. What happened?" Jasper asks me. He is almost sitting behind me, and I am under the blankets between his legs that were stretched apart.

As he rubs my back, I try to think of something to say that won't make them worry so much. I notice suddenly that my back isn't hurting as much anymore. Since I've been staying here, my back feels a lot better than when I came. It must be going away soon.

"It was just a bad dream. I don't think I remember it too much anymore."

Jasper doesn't believe me, and neither does Carlisle and Emmett who all look at each other when I didn't see them.

"Baby girl, remember when I said that talking always helped me when I had bad dreams?" Jasper lifts my chin so I will look in his eyes.

I nod slowly.

"Then you remember when I said about if you had a bad dream?"

I nod again.

"What did I say?" Jasper asks me, he knows I remember, but he's giving a test like he's always done.

"To talk about it." I say softly, moving my head to look down at the bed.

"Then tell us, baby. Just tell us bare details, and you'll feel better. Who was it about?" Emmett turns himself to sit with one leg on the bed. He does this to show he's focusing and waiting to hear me.

I wonder to myself if it was okay to tell my dream. I mean, Emmett said something on a fever-nightmare, then Jazzy said my fever was back – I never knew it left in the first place – so maybe it was okay to say my dream? I don't see a bad part to this, so I decide on telling them a little.

"Father." I say lowly.

"It was about dad? What happened?" Jasper turns his eyes to Carlisle with a flash of something appearing, then he looks back at me.

I pause for a moment, "he was drinking before he got mad at me."

I tell my whole dream to Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. I have to admit. I did feel a lot better afterwards, and I don't feel as scared of it anymore. Father did always say talking helps, but I couldn't ever talk to them. Father was busy with his work and always so tired after work, and Mother was never around. When she was around, she was always very funny. She was like a sleep walker all day, but I don't understand why. Father is always mad when he sees Mother the way she is, and I heard them talk a few times about not doing something with me in the house.

I even confess about my last dream since telling that one felt good. It was about that black spot I never got out of the floor. I don't understand that dream still, but it still felt very good to say something about it. After I talk about it with them, I start to feel sleepy again, and I lay down with Jasper tucking me in the bed.

I feels nice to talk about it, but I hope that father won't be too upset with me.

* * *

_Emmett Swan_

"The confession was right there, Carlisle We have the son of a bitch." I say in victory. I know we can now do something about Charlie.

Carlisle sighs, and both Jasper and I look at him.

"What?" Jasper asks. "We got her confession. That was what you wanted, Carlisle."

"it was, but it can easily be dismissed in court."

"What?" I ask with incredulous wide eyes.

He nods with a frown. "She confessed it from a dream, Emmett. She has a fever; it's not admissible." He sounds sorry, but I was becoming angry.

"What the hell does that mean? She said he raped her in her dreams, Carlisle. That at least has some meaning considering her body was covered in abuse." Jazz says lowly as to not wake Bella.

She fell back asleep after telling us both dreams, and I was heartbroken over them both. The first was a memory of our damned father raping her drunk, then the next was her suffering from a strong drug that our mother put in her. She still doesn't know that ''mother'' put the drug in her body, which was why she kept seeing that black spot she can't rid the floor of. It was sad that my own baby sister can't tell the difference between drugs and real life.

She is so abused, and she doesn't even know it. I wish for nothing but to take her from that stupid house we grew up in. I thought Charlie and Renee were good parents growing up, but I had started to see things I wish I never had. Renee was high on drugs all the time, Charlie liked to be close to Bella in a way a dad shouldn't. Things don't add up in that house, and I was glad that my little sister was with us now.

"Yes, it means something, but the courts won't accept it. We need to get her to say it when she's healed of her fever, and wide away." Carlisle tells us softly so he won't wake Bella.

Jazz sighs and brushes back some of the pretty brown hair in Bella's face. "We need to make her lose their trust is what it is. She trusts Charlie too much to get him thrown in jail."

"What do we do to make her lose it?" I ask them both as I fold my arms over my chest.

A clearing of the throat from our doorway got all of our attention right away. "What is it, Rose?" I ask my girl who was in the doorway in her work uniform. She must have got off just now.

She walks in the room, a sad look at my sister before she turns them to me. "I have an idea on how we can get her to trust us more than Charlie and Renee." She tells us softly.

I blink in shock. "Really? How much have you heard?" I dare to ask, I think she heard everything Bella has said.

She shrugged. "Enough to be disgusted in a cop."

"She's heard it all." Jazz claims to me with a brow raised.

I shrug. "She has good hearing?" I try. I know Rosie is just really nosy when it comes to Bella. She likes to know about what's happening when Carlisle and I won't say anything. She knows Jasper will never confess anything to anyone but me, so she doesn't try to peep on Jasper anymore. Rose won't ever get something from him, and eavesdropping doesn't work. I would know since I tried a few times growing up.

Carlisle makes a noise of amusement at us. "Boys...Rose, what do you think?" He asks her.

"Why not have family time with her? I mean, she obviously doesn't have it with Charlie, and if we show her what a real family does together, she can see that what Charlie's doing is wrong. Since he was drunk, she can know that not all fathers drink, and since Renee is on drugs, we can show her not all moms act weird."

I blink with Jasper. "That's brilliant, babe. Why didn't we think of that first?" I ponder over the possibilities of good that Rose's idea could bring.

Jasper hums and looks at our baby sister. "It could be a good idea. Maybe we can go out, have some fun at a movies; we can have dinner afterwards, too."

"That sounds wonderful, Jasper. A family outing is in order. It will show Bella that not all families touch each other." Carlisle agrees fully with the idea and smiles at Rosalie for making the suggestion." Good idea, Rose. Next time don't eavesdrop though." He scolds her for peeping in on us.

Rose shrugs, not seeming to be too embarrassed about us catching her. I don't expect otherwise though. Rose was the peeping type, and I knew it when I got into the relationship with her. She wasn't just beautiful and smart; she was resourceful, too.

* * *

_Edward Cullen_

"Hey, Alice?" I knock on her door.

She turns to me. She is sitting at her desk with her homework for the weekend in front of her. "Yeah?"

I come into her room, closing the door behind me. "You heard about the plans to take Bella to the movies and to dinner with the family right?"

Alice becomes a bit confused, but she nods at me slowly. "Who hasn't heard?" She asks rhetorically.

I decide not to answer while I sit on her pink bed. "I was thinking that this weekend would be a good time to ask Bella to be my friend."

The pixie grows the biggest smile I ever saw on her face wjile swishign her rolling chair to face me. "That's perfect, Edward! Bella will so happy!"

"You think?"

She nods quickly. "Oh yeah! She needs a friend. Granted I'm her friend, and so it Rose: it's not the same with a guy and you actually asking to be her friend. I think it's nice and sweet to ask her to be a friend."

I half-nod in agreement. "I don't want to make it anything though. At least not yet. She needs to get over what her dad did, and I think a relationship will scare her right now. Plus, she's only fifteen. She's too young for a relationship." I tell her as I lean on my hands I placed on the bed.

Alice nods. "I think you're right, but don't give up on her! She's almost sixteen okay? But yes, she needs to cope with the abuse before she even tries to enter a partnership with you. Remember: Jasper and Emmett are really protective of her, and you need to makes sure it's okay with _them_ before doing anythign with Bella, okay? You know how Emmett gets when he's angry." She reminds me of the temper Emmett has.

He was really intimidating when upset, and only Jasper can really calm him down. Rosalie does it, too, but not as good as Jasper does.

"I know. I was going to tell them what I wanted to do later, but since Bella's sick still, I might just leave them alone foe a while. Just until she's better again."

"That's a good idea, definitely. You should also talk to Carlisle, too. Maybe he can give you some advise so you don't really scare Bella. I mean...you are a guy, and guys might scare her because of the rape and abuse." Alice shrugs.

I nod. "I think I'll do that. Thanks, Alice." I leave her bed and walk to the door.

"No problem!" She sings back to me before I open and close her door.

I decide to talk Alice's advise and talk to my dad, so I go down the hall and knock on his study door. I know he's in there since he was always locked inside since Bella came to the house.

"Enter." Dad calls from inside.

I open the door, showing him that it's me. "Can I come in?"

Dad takes off his reading glasses as I come inside anyway. "Of course, son. What can I help you with?" He asks me as I close the door.

I pick the same seat I always sat in when in here talking to my dad for advise. "I want to ask Bella to be my friend this weekend, but Alice pointed out that she could be scared of men?" I went right to the point with what I wanted.

He 'ah's. "I see. I think asking to be her friend is a wonderful idea, Edward. She could use a male friend that doesn't want to just have sex with her and hurt her." He nods. "Alice isn't wrong in that department, either. Bella's lived with a man for fifteen years who's touched her for who knows how many years. Believe it or not, son, all men are enemies to her."

"She doesn't act like that. She's fine in my company with the girls around, and she doesn't cower from Jasper and Em..." I drag on, looking at him intently.

"Of course she won't cower from her brothers, son. They're all she knows about brothers. They're big, strong, and they love her. She earns for love in a platonic manner, even if she doens't know it. Jasper and Emmett are protective, and she likes being protected by them. It makes her feel as if she's not alone. And if you're with the girls: you can't possibly be a threat. She knows that the girls would protect her since her brother's trust them and are dating them.

That makes sense I guess. Rose and Alice were trusted by Jasper and Emmett. I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier.

"So..do you think she'd want to be my friend?" I ask him and sit back in the chair lower. I hope he doesn't say no because I really want to be friends with her.

Dad smiles back at me. "If you ask her, son, I'm sure she'll say she'd love to be your friend. You show her she can trust you just as much as she can trust the girls. It would be a great step in her recovery to trust someone outside the family influence, too."

Well, I suppose that decided it. This weekend, when Bella was all better and having a good time: I will ask her to be my friend and hope she says yes. Maybe in the future we could be more than friends, too.

* * *

_Again, thanks to **Emmy 1995** for the idea for this chapter!_

_I don't know why, but I'm beginning to become bored with this story...:/ I don't want to give it up just yet, but soon enough I just might do that. I can't just give it away either. The last time I did that: the story fell through completely. It wasn't worth givign away, so I can't just do that with this one._

_Oh well. I guess I'll think of something! Anyways! Enjoy!_

_-Halen_


End file.
